Return to St Mystere
by Attilee
Summary: After an old friend returns home after time away, a new adventure begins at the place where all their ventures began: St. Mystere
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there fan-fic reader! This is my first fan-fic, and suggestions, ideas on improvement, and even just ideas for an upcoming chapter are fully welcomed! I'd really appreciate some support here: every little comment counts! Thanks,**

**Attilee**

* * *

Chapter 1: A brilliant young woman

A great gust of wind ripped across the Layton Manor as Flora crept up to the Professor's Study, tea cup in hand. She rapped a small fist onto the large study's door and crept in. The Professor was hunched over his large desk studying some forms dealing with numerous new artifacts a colleague had sent over earlier in the day. As Flora set down Layton's fresh cup of tea she noticed a small puzzle was pushed off into the corner of the desk, it was still incomplete. Flora delicately swiped the small puzzle off the Professor's desk hoping not to interrupt his current work; in recent months since Luke left to study abroad Layton had become quite absorbed in his archeology studies, but still tried to squeeze in a quick puzzle or two throughout the day. It appeared by the small notes he had left in the margins of the paper the puzzle had been presented upon, he had become quiet stuck on this puzzle. Through recalculating the puzzle Flora was quiet surprised to find that he had made a tiny error in his work and with a pen she marked out the mistake as best as she could, replacing it with the correct calculation in her best imitation of the Professor's handwriting.

Once again hoping not to disturb the Professor, Flora set the puzzle back to its corner on the large desk Layton was currently hunched over. Flora returned down to the kitchen to make herself some coco, for it had gotten quite cold outside and the old Manor had yet to have the heat dwelling in the large basement furnace circulate in all the rooms. Flora padded up the stairs, coco in hand. She was surprised to see her dear mentor standing outside his study, the puzzle she had corrected in hand. "My dear, have I ever told you what a brilliant young woman you've grown up to be? Your father and mother would be very proud." Layton said, as a smile crept over his aging face.

"Thank you sir, that's quite kind of you to say," she replied, blood rushing into her checks. "Professor, I've been meaning to ask you, when is Luke returning from his time abroad?"

After a few minutes of thought the Professor answered quietly, "Why Flora, he's returning in the coming week. Until you just mentioned it I had yet to even think of it."

"Do you think we should throw him a welcoming party?" Flora replied upon hearing the fast approaching date of her longtime friend's return.

"Why that's a wonderful idea my dear," the Professor replied. "Now look at the time, it's quite late you know, off to bed for the both of us. Oh and I suppose I forgot to say thank you for the tea, I do believe you've outdone me in making this cup!"

"Thank you Professor, now I'll see you in the morning. We've got a lot of planning ahead of us!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness but I've got quite a bit more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I have much to tell you

After remembering the day of Luke's homecoming, both Flora and the Professor had been working diligently on preparing a homecoming party fit for the queen herself. Both had collected all the necessities: Balloons, cake, candies, and even a present for Luke. Finally it was time for Luke to return after several long months studying abroad to become a professor like his own mentor. Layton and Flora sat on a small bench at the train station eager to see their dear friend. After what seemed like hours waiting, Luke's train finally arrived. Flora watched as many people were reunited with family members, lovers, and even at one point their beloved dog, but where was Luke? After most of the smoke from the train had cleared the Professor stood up and walked about the platform looking for his dear apprentice. After a few minutes he spotted a tall and thin young man sporting a light blue sweater and cap. It was Luke!

Luke looked around the station platform hoping to see his friends. He was nervous; he had yet to see either of them in quiet a few months and hadn't kept his word about frequently writing his letters to either of them. He gripped his only suitcase and continued to walk into the smoke left from the massive train, hoping to see either of his friends. Suddenly he heard the Professor's voice call out to him, "Luke!" he whipped his head around to see Layton standing behind him with a mile wide smile on his face.

"Professor!" he cried back as he began running toward his mentor. The two collided into a deep hug causing Luke's only suitcase to fall from his hand. "Oh Professor, I have much to tell you of my studies!"

"As do I my boy, as do I." replied Layton as he exited the warm hug and led Luke over to Flora, still sitting on the bench.

"Hello Luke," Flora said, "I hope your journey home was enjoyable."

"Oh it was Flora, you should have seen the train it almost rivaled that of the Molentary Express!" Luke said excitedly, some things never changed about the young man, like his happy-go lucky demeanor.

"Come on now Luke, the Professor and I have a surprise for you!" and with that Flora, Luke, and the Professor all climbed into the small Laytonmobile.

"What kind of a surprise? Is it a big one? Is it a good surprise?" Luke pestered Flora.

"Luke, what's the point of a surprise, if I tell you?" Flora sighed, a bit exasperated.

"Flora does have a valid position my boy, now hold tight, only a few more blocks to go and you'll find out what we've got planned." Professor Layton added. By the way Luke had been behaving in the car, it seemed that Luke was in need of another 'how to be a gentlemen' lesson.

In what Professor Layton said was only a few more blocks, felt more like a few thousand miles to the impatient Luke; he never liked surprises, and waiting for one to happen was like pulling teeth. Much to Luke's relief the friends soon arrived at Layton Manor. Bursting from the car, Luke dashed up the stairs suitcase in tow. He bounced at the top stair as he waited for Layton and Flora to walk up the stairs at a rate of almost slow-motion in Luke's opinion. Layton started to give Luke a right bit of 'gentlemanly advice' saying, "Now Luke my boy as a gentleman…"

"I know Professor; a lady should always go first."

"Quite right," Layton replied, "remember that for next time. Now Flora do you think Luke is ready for his surprise?"

"Oh I don't know Professor," she chirped sheepishly, "Maybe we should hold out for a little bit longer?"

"NO!" Luke cried out, the surprise was weighing down on him and he couldn't take the surprise any longer, "I mean, er, could I please see the surprise now?"

"Oh all right," Flora replied as she turned the key into the front door's lock, she opened the door as Luke dashed in. Professor Layton chucked softly to himself saying something about how he was still acting quite like his younger self.

Flora led the eager Luke toward the back patio where she revealed the surprise party they had organized for him. Several friends from their many adventures had been invited; Katia, Inspector Chelmey, and Andrew Shrader were just a few of the many well wishers that came to welcome Luke home. After much celebration and quite a good bit of catching up Luke, Flora, and Layton all curled up in the living room. All were quite exhausted from the party. "Oh Luke, the Professor and I almost forgot the gift we purchased for you!"

"Oh Flora, Layton you shouldn't have!" Luke replied upon hearing he had another surprise in store. Flora came back into the room with a small wrapped box tied up neatly with a bow on top. Luke ripped the paper apart, excluding the ribbon, which he placed playfully on top of Flora's head. After the paper was torn away an aged leather box was revealed. A small symbol was etched into the leather but it was difficult for Luke to decipher what it was supposed to be. Slowly Luke opened the leather box revealing the true present inside: a golden pocket-watch. "…oh my, Professor, Flora you really shouldn't of. I mean look at it, it's magnificent!"

"Open it up my boy; I do believe there is a simple, yet powerful message inside it." Luke fumbled with the latch that opened the watch, but eventually opened it revealing Layton and Flora's message: 14-5-22-5-18, 7-9-22-5, 21-16!

"What's this?" Luke mumbled, "A puzzle?"

"What good is a normal message from two of the finest puzzle masters, when you could have a puzzle message instead?" Layton replied upon hearing Luke's confused response to the message they had inscribed on the watch. "See if you can figure it out!"

"I'm tired Professor, maybe tomorrow I'll figure it out." And with that Luke slinked off to bed, soon followed by Flora and the Professor.

* * *

**Anyone feel like trying Luke's puzzle? It's worth 25 Picarats! Just PM me your answer (So as not to spoil the answer!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In my study

"Rise and shine you two!" Came the early morning call from a perky Flora. From what a groggy yet still alert Luke could hear and smell from his old room, Flora was hard a work in the kitchen making what Luke could only hope was a feast fit for a king (or a hungry young man!). Layton on the other hand had been up some time before even Flora. He'd been hard at work trying to file some old letters and other items from his many adventures in solving mysteries with Luke and Flora. After a few hours of sorting through maps and old letters, Layton stumbled upon an unopened letter addressed to Flora. It must have gotten mixed up in some of his case files long ago. Now hearing that Flora was finishing up her breakfast feast for the three of them, Layton thought it would be the perfect time to give her the old letter.

"Good morning, Flora," the professor said as he shuffled down the small staircase that led into the kitchen.

"Why hello professor, what do you have there?" Flora replied pointing to the small envelope he was carrying.

"Why it's a letter I found in my study, it's addressed to you."

"Me?" she said as she took hold of the small letter, "Who would have written to me?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, the letter has no return address, and I don't recognize that handwriting on the envelope." Layton said shrugging.

As Flora was about to open the letter, she looked up to spy a dazed Luke stumble in. "Oh Luke!" she chirped, "What would you like to eat?" Luke merely mumbled something neither the Professor nor Flora understood, "Ok, bacon and eggs it is…"

As Flora readied Luke's plate full of eggs and bacon Layton took the letter to see if he could find a trace of who had sent the letter without opening it. As he flipped the letter over and over again he seemed to notice a very subtle stationary mark on the bottom right corner of the envelope. The figure was a small d wrapped around in what appeared to be a vine. Layton had a theory of who had written the letter, but wouldn't tell Flora until she opened it.

"There you are Luke," Flora said and she slammed the plate down, stacked high with eggs of all sorts, and enough bacon to feed a small army.

"Thanks Flora," Luke mumbled in-between bites of egg and bacon.

"Flora, would you care to open your letter now?" the Professor inquired

"Oh that's right I almost forgot about that old letter!" chimed Flora as she took the letter once more from Layton. Flora carefully ripped the top of the envelope and slid the letter from its resting place. The stationary the letter had been written on had the same symbol that the envelope had tucked in its corner. "Why is this from-" Flora began as she opened the aged letter.

Luke looked up, his mouth full of the warm breakfast Flora had so kindly prepared. He noticed both the Professor and Flora seemed to be on the edge of their seats, as Flora quickly read the small letter. "Flora, what's-" he began, only to be shushed by the two puzzle masters.

"Why Professor, look here," Flora eventually said after several minutes of silent reading.

"Why Flora, that's very interesting do you think-" Layton began

"Well, I'm not positive but I do think it's possible." Flora replied.

"Hey, can I see what you two are blabbing on about now?" Luke interjected, not wanting to be left out of what appeared to be a small mystery in the making.

"Right, my boy here you are," Layton said handing off the aged letter.

Luke quickly read the puzzling letter that said as follows:

_My dearest Flora,_

_I do so hope that you and your companions are in good spirits as I write this. I wish that I could say the same for your little village. Since your leaving, something strange has stirred up. Many of the villagers are scare. Some __of the towns folk have completely vanished with out a word of leave. While others are frozen in place as if they had been left out in a winter storm. I'm quite afraid I will be next. Please hurry, and come equipped to deal with what ever is plaguing us. _

_Hoping to see you,_

_Lady Dahlia_

"When do we leave?" was all Luke could say.

"Now." Replied Layton firmly, "we must get to the bottom of this, for I fear we may already be too late."

* * *

**As always, comments/reviews/suggestions are fully welcomed and greatly appreciated! So go ahead and write something, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What has happened here

Almost as soon as Luke finished Lady Dahlia's letter the trio packed their bags and were off to St. Mystere in the Laytonmobile. Throughout the drive from London to the countryside Luke and Layton discussed the upcoming mystery. "There's one point to this mystery I don't seem to understand, if I remember correctly the people of St. Mystere are robotic people is that correct Professor?"

"Yes, that's quite right my boy."

"So could this possibly be Bruno, the caretaker of St. Mystere, who's behind all this?"

"That is a good point Luke, but something tells me it's not going to be quite so simple." Layton replied cryptically, "St. Mystere never struck me as a town that would have a mystery that would be that simple."

"My father's will was quite an unusual mystery wasn't it Professor?" Flora interjected, not wanting to think about the oncoming mystery any longer.

"Yes, it was one of the toughest I think Luke and I have ever cracked, but I'm glad we did." Layton replied as he placed a comforting hand onto Flora's shoulder, "I'm sure your little village will be fine Flora, nothing a fair amount of sorting out could fix."

"I hope you're right Professor," Flora replied.

As the three drove through the countryside of England off toward St. Mystere Luke and Flora's attention began to dwindle, after an hour of pure silence, Luke suggested a 'friendly' car game. Soon Luke and Flora were playing endless rounds of competition driven car games much to the Professor's amusement. Eventually though, the Laytonmobile and its cargo reached St. Mystere only to find that the only entrance was partially lowered, but not enough for the puzzle masters to enter the town. "Any idea's of how to get in Professor?"

"Hmmm, well maybe we could…" Layton began.

"I've got a plan!" Luke interjected as he took a running sprint and jumped off the edge of the bank toward the top of the drawbridge. With a loud smack Luke's hands connected with the drawbridge.

"Be careful up there my boy!" the Professor cautioned.

"Oomph, I'll try my best." Luke said as he hoisted himself over the partially opened bridge. Soon the bridge was lowered to allow Layton and Flora to cross.

"Well done, Luke, but remember there is always a logical explanation!" Layton reminded Luke. Flora and Layton quickly joined Luke inside the village, only to see what had transpired over the years.

St. Mystere had become an empty shell of what it once was. Most of the buildings had vines all across them, and many had broken windows. The street was no longer smooth but covered in moss and vines. Much of the paint on the buildings was cracking away as well.

"Oh, n-n-no…what, what has happened here…" Flora quietly cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Flora, don't, don't worry; we'll solve this." Luke said attempting to console his friend.

"I hope so," Flora murmured as she embraced Luke in an effort to comfort herself. "Now, shall we go to Reinhold manor?"

"Splendid idea my dear," Layton said in a cheery tone. The three walked through the beaten town only to find more run down buildings. Along the way Luke spotted several cats appeared to be following them. One of which looked a bit like a memorable cat from their last trip to St. Mystere.

"Uh Professor, does that cat look familiar to you?" Luke asked pointing toward the fluffy white cat tailing them. As Layton turned to see the cat Luke had pointed out the cats scattered. "Oh never mind Professor," Luke sighed as they trudged onward toward the looming manor.

Soon Layton, Flora and Luke arrived at where the small river ran. Fortunately there was an old, yet still fairly sturdy boat. Upon inspecting the small craft, Layton came to the conclusion that it was able to take two at a time across. "Luke, Flora you to go on to the manor, I'll inspect around here." He said as he began to quietly survey the area.

"Ready, Flora?" Luke asked as he began to row the boat to the other side of the river.

"Whatever should I be ready for?" Flora asked. She had become a bit distracted since first entering the village.

"Why for an adventure of course!" Luke said as they slammed into the shore, "Here let me give you a hand."

"Thanks," Flora mumbled, her eyes fixated on her feet. "Luke, what does it look like?"

"Well, it's a bit hard to tell, there's a bit of overgrown shrubs in the way…" Luke said placing his hand on top of his mouth him thought. After hearing this Flora let out a small peep of sorrow. "Oh, Flora I'm sure it will be fine on the inside! Just you wait I bet we'll see old Mathew fussing over the place and Dahlia yelling her head off at the poor guy."

"I hope you're right Luke, I really do." Flora said shaking in fear of what lay ahead in her dear old home. Seeing her visibly upset, Luke placed a comforting arm around Flora which she greatly accepted.

Almost as soon as the two had left the river bank they had reached the once gleaming front stoop of the Reinhold manor. Luke firmly grasped the rusting knocked and rapped it on the door. There was no answer. Luke tried a second and third time to no avail. After trying to open the door by the handle and fining the door to be locked, Luke tried the only thing he could think of at the moment: Slam himself against the door.

"Luke, perhaps I can be of assistance?" Flora interjected after Luke rammed his body into the door a third time.

"Flora, I don't think you really want to…wait what are you doing?" Luke began only to notice Flora was on hands and knees digging in the dirt near the scrubs.

"Luke, my father said if ever I needed access to the manor and no one was around there was always a key inside his garden. I think he meant in here; help me dig!" Flora said as she dug her small hands into the hard earth.

Luke and Flora dug around the scrubs looking desperately for a key to the door. Suddenly Luke shouted out, "I think I found it Flora!"

"Let me see!" she exclaimed rushing over to Luke. After brushing the dirt from her dress and hands Flora took hold of the small brass key. "I think this is it," she said after a moment.

Flora and Luke rushed up the stairs again to try the key into the weather door. With a quiet click, the key was in and the door was open to what lied ahead.

* * *

**As always comments/review/suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After holding a small poll, the results are and everybody seemed to want some Don, so he's in the mix now too ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lurking in the Shadows

Layton watched as Luke and Flora pushed away from the shore, both inside the old rowboat. With a small chuckle he though back to the times when the two were much younger, when all three could have ridden in the boat together. Now, however the two had grown up considerably, as had Layton. Reminiscing aside, the Professor began to search around the entrance of Reinhold manor. However Professor Layton was not alone.

Lurking in the shadows was Layton's so called 'arch nemesis' Don Paolo! "Humph, why did those sniveling brats and Layton come back to this dinky town, from what I've investigated it's completely vacant!" Paolo grumbled. Before long Professor Layton walked directly in front of Paolo's hiding place, an overgrown bush near the entrance to Reinhold manor. Hastily, Don Paolo silenced his grumbling so Layton wouldn't detect his presence. The hairs on Don's neck stood on end once he noticed that Layton was fixated on the bush he was hiding in.

"Odd," Layton murmured, "I could have sworn I heard something coming from that bush. Perhaps it's an animal. I suppose so." Feeling satisfied with his explanation Layton walked away from the bush and onward into the decaying town.

"That was far too close; have I really gotten that sloppy in my years away Layton?" Paolo sighed. He had only taken a bit of time off from hunting down Layton and the brats, but that's another story.

As Layton continued into town he made sure to drink in every detail and compare it to the St. Mystere that he remembered from 10 years ago. All of the buildings had remained in their original location, and no new structures had been added. Layton knew towns changed their appearance in 10 years, but never this drastically, unless something had forced it to change. After walking for about half an hour Layton spied a door that was cracked open; it was the inn at the front of town. Layton wanted to explore the small inn, but upon glancing at his watch he realized that Luke and Flora must have finished their exploration of the Reinhold manor by now. Swiftly Professor Layton set off toward the manor, hoping Luke and Flora had found a bit of information on the case.

While the Professor had been investigating things about town, Luke and Flora had been hard at work sleuthing inside the Reinhold manor. After finding the key that opened the door to the estate the two entered a dust and cobweb covered mess. After a few minutes of clearing cobwebs, Luke and Flora were able to enter the manor. The aged home no longer radiated its welcoming and warm feel. It was now desolate and gloomy. Flora let out a pained sigh, but managed to continue through the place she once called home. "Maybe we should check about the first floor, and then head upstairs?" Flora suggested as she gestured toward the kitchen and living room.

"Right you are. Well um, Flora would you like me to accompany you during the investigation or would you or-" Luke began.

"Oh Luke I think it'd be for the better if you did accompany me. I don't want you to get lost in this place alone!" Flora gushed grasping Luke's hand firmly and trudging toward the kitchen. The two looked high and low searching for anything that would reveal anything related to the current state of the town. Finding next to nothing, the two decided to climb the stairs up to the parlor and Lady Dahlia's study. The upper level almost rivaled the main floor in the amount of dust that hung in the air and on top of aged furniture. Despite the dust the two quickly scoured the parlor looking for clues.

"Luke, did you hear something?" Flora whispered as she hovered over a small side table she had been investigating.

"No what did you hear?" Luke questioned looking up from the mantle he had been examining.

"Hold on," she mumbled trying to stay focused in finding the sound, "There it is! It must be coming from Lady Dahlia's study, I just know it!" with that Flora sprinted into the small office with Luke trailing behind.

"See anything?" he whispered.

"Nothing yet Luke, wait…is that a person?" Flora said pointing to a human sized figured wrapped in a sheet that was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"I'll check it out," Luke said boldly as he crept over to the figure. After pausing over the figure for the moment Luke yanked the sheet off the figure. "Flora come have a look at this, I think we've found another mystery."

Looking about on the bank of the small river Layton saw neither Luke nor Flora. He was a bit concerned, but knew they would be back soon. He decided to sit and watch small twigs and leaves float by in the river as he waited for Luke and Flora. Almost as soon as he sat he heard a cry come from the manor. "OH PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR LAYTON!" he heard an ecstatic Luke cry as he came bursting from the manor, Flora right behind him.

"Oh Professor Layton you must see what we've found!" Flora cried out to the puzzle master as she and Luke reached the riverbank.

"Right my dear, Luke do you think the rowboat will hold if the two of us are in it?" Layton asked.

"No, Professor, The two of us might be too heavy; perhaps Flora could row it across?" Luke suggested as he began to catch his breath.

"Me? Are you sure the current is not too rough?" Flora said worriedly.

"Flora my dear, you'll be quite safe I'm almost sure of it." Layton reassured her with a slight tip of his top hat. That seemed to do the trick as Flora quickly climbed into the small boat and began to row over to the Professor. She had a bit of trouble at first rowing against the current, but soon she got the hang of it.

"I did it Professor!" Flora squeaked excitedly as she reached the opposite bank of the river. "Come on Professor, hop on in!"

"Alright," Layton said chuckling at the young woman's enthusiasm. She had always enjoyed learning how to do something on her own, and rowing the boat by herself for the first time was no exception. Before long Flora and Layton were across the small river alongside Luke. "Now my boy, what is it you and Flora have discovered in Reinhold manor?"

"Well Professor, Flora and I, well we found Lady Dahlia!" Luke exclaimed as he thrust his arms in exhilaration.

Luke and Flora both explained what they had seen while inside the manor to the Professor as they made their slow decent up to the large home. Layton listened while slightly nodding and asking an occasional question. As the three approached the study, Layton appeared deep in thought and did not enter the room right away. "Luke, Flora I do believe you're right this is a new twist on things. Now let us see what, or rather whom you've found."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN a ****cliff****-****hanger****!!! ****As always reviews/comments are fully welcomed. I always love to hear what people think about it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Robotic Woman

Professor Layton slowly swung open the large entrance door to Reinhold manor. "Go on my boy, lead the way," he urged his apprentice, as he was unsure of where they were going to find Lady Dahlia.

"Right Professor," Luke said as he entered the estate with a jog. Flora stayed by the Professor's side as Luke guided them through the mess of dust and cobwebs. "Come on you two not much further!" Luke called out from the top of the creaking stairs.

"We're coming hold onto you're horses!" Flora retorted. She and Layton had decided to take their time in going up the rotting stairs, neither one wanting to fall through. After what seemed to take a glacial pace, Layton and Flora reached the top of the main staircase. Luke zoomed into the parlor, and trotted over to the door that led to Lady Dahlia's study. This must have been where Dahlia was hiding.

"Ok, Professor, ready to see Lady Dahlia?" Luke whispered his hand ready to turn the knob on the study door.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He chuckled. It was as if Luke were about to perform a simple card trick instead of revealing a new clue the way he teased Layton.

"Alright," and with that Luke slowly opened the study door revealing another grimy, cobweb filled room. "See her Professor?"

"Luke come on; just show the Professor Lady Dahlia." Flora said rolling her eyes at the young man's theatrics.

"Oh, Flora it's quite alright. For I do believe I've found her," Layton said as he meandered his way around cobwebs and furnishings to a cloth covered figure.

At first glace one might mistake the cloth covered figure for an ordinary sofa or short desk. However if they would look closer they'd notice a body's silhouette almost glaring right at them. It must have been Lady Dahlia. With a quick flick of his wrists Layton whisked off the cloth revealing a stone cold Lady Dahlia.

"Creepy huh Professor," Luke said in a hushed voice. Layton responded with a thoughtful sigh, as he placed a hand on his mouth. After a few minutes of deep thought he let out a response.

"Luke, Flora, do either of you two see any reason as to why Lady Dahlia is in this current state?" Flora and Luke quickly scanned the robotic woman over several times before admitting they hadn't the slightest idea. "Come now, I'm quite sure with a bit of thought we'll be able to solve it."

"Professor, we don't know robotics, how do you expect us to see if something is wrong with her?" Flora sighed a bit agitated with the Professor's plea to find the answer themselves.

"Well, you do have a point Flora, now if we're unable to find a logical solution I do have someone in mind that could assist us. However for now let's try and solve this by ourselves."

"I have an idea, but I doubt I'm right," Luke mumbled as he walked closer to Lady Dahlia. Luke carefully turned the robotic woman onto her side, allowing him to study her from a different angle.

"Oh, Luke I think you're onto something!" Flora whispered. She too soon joined Luke as they crouched on the ground together looking over the lifeless woman. After finding nothing out of place, Flora began to lightly pat her hands across Lady Dahlia's body. Starting first with her feet and legs and slowly moving toward her arms and body. "What's this?"

"What's what Flora?" Luke said leaping up from his crouched position. Flora held Lady Dahlia's tiny wrist in her hands. As she turned it over both Luke and the Professor saw just what she was talking about. There was a small slit cut into the woman's wrist. "Oh my," Luke whispered upon seeing the cut.

"Let me see her, my dear," Layton said taking hold of Lady Dahlia's wrist. After a brief inspection the Professor pressed his pointer finger against the incision. Almost instantly there was a shrill beep that sounded.

"Was-was that from Lady Dahlia?" Luke asked a bit confused.

"I believe so my boy," Professor Layton said solemnly. "I'm not sure why, but Lady Dalia, and I suspect the other towns folk, have all been affected by whatever this might be" he said pointing to the small slit in Lady Dahlia's wrist. "The only way I see this case being solved is to call in that someone I had in mind,"

"Professor Layton, who exactly do you have in mind for this case?" Flora asked hesitantly, silently hoping he didn't say Don Paolo. Don Paolo was the only man Flora could think of that held mechanical skills that almost equaled that of Bruno, the robots' creator.

"Why, the only one that seems fully capable to evaluate this mechanical situation, my dear. My good friend and colleague: Remi Altava."

"But-but Professor, how will we get in contact with Remi? We're in the middle of nowhere!" Luke protested. As much as Luke enjoyed Remi's company, he always wanted had a bit of a sore spot knowing someone else was Layton's number one apprentice before him.

"I do believe there was a rest area about a mile or so up, let's just hope it has a working telephone," Professor Layton said as he walked out of Lady Dahlia's study.

"So back to the Laytonmobile, aye Professor?" Flora asked as she caught up to Layton.

"Yes, now hurry you two we don't want to waste any time now," the Professor said as the three exited the estate. After a brief walk through St. Mystere the trio reached the Laytonmobile. Both Luke and Layton piled in, Layton in the drivers seat, but Flora stayed outside looking longingly at the small town. "Flora? Is something troubling you my dear?" Layton asked as he exited the Laytonmobile.

"Oh, it's nothing Professor," she shrugged, "oh, wait Professor would you mind if I drove the Laytonmobile? I've wanted to drive it in the country side since we left London!"

"Well I-I suppose it would, uh, be, um-" Layton sputtered as he tried to wrap his brain around Flora driving. Somehow Flora always wound up getting distracted in talking or looking about town as she drove. Both Luke and Layton had tried diligently to teach her to pay attention, but the girl never seemed to keep her mind focused.

"Thanks Professor!" Flora squealed, delighted at the rare chance to drive anywhere.

Flora hopped into the driver's side of the car, almost shaking with excitement. "Um, Professor-" Luke began but was waved off by Layton. When Flora wanted to do something there was almost no way of stopping her. No matter how reckless it was. After fumbling with the keys and adjusting her seat and mirrors, Flora started the car; in reverse. After a bit of correcting with Luke and Layton's aide Flora set off toward the rest stop.

Though the ride was bumpier than Luke and Layton would have preferred, Flora did rather well driving in the country considering her past record. After about two hours of driving the three reached a small rest area, and inside the small shop was a phone.

"Howdy!" a stout woman called from inside the shop, "Anything I can do for you three?"

"Good afternoon madam, we were hoping to use your telephone, is it in working order?" Layton asked the small woman politely.

"Sorry sonny, I'm afraid it'd been out for a little over a month. The man at the repair company said something about a wire problem, but what do I know."

"Oh that'd too bad, say Professor, do you know of any other spots a telephone would be near St. Mystere?' Luke asked as he shuffled around the small shop.

"I'm afraid to say that we're the only shop for about four hours. Maybe you'd like to take a look at the phone, seems you three put together could fix it." The older woman said cheerfully.

"Let's try it Professor, I'm sure fiddling with a broken telephone couldn't hurt." Flora responded positively.

"I don't see why not. Now let's see what we can do!" Layton said. Flora tried to fix the phone first. It seemed that all the wires had been tangled up, and several of the wires served no purpose.

"It looks like one of the connected wires isn't connected to a second spot, but with all these loose wires I can't seem to find the right one," Flora sighed as she stepped back allowing Luke a turn at fixing the phone. While Luke tried his hand at finding the disconnected wire Flora strolled around the shop, occasionally talking to the older woman who appeared to own the building.

"Now you look a bit familiar to me missy, but then again I do need some new eye glasses." The woman said pointing a stubby finger at Flora.

"Me? Well I did grow up in St. Mystere; perhaps that's where you know me from."

"Could be, you know that town's gone all screwy as of late? Seems some strange man came in and now everyone's gone missing. I used to have several of the folks come on up to my store to buy some goods or even use the telephone. Now it seems like St. Mystere is a ghost town." The woman said grimly.

"A man, do you know this man's name misses?" Flora asked excitedly, hopefully this would be another break in the case!

"Can't say that I do missy, but he seemed to me like he was in some sort of control over there. It was screwy if you ask me."

"Flora I've got it!" Luke cried out from the back of the store.

Giggling Flora thanked the woman for her input on St. Mystere and joined her friends at the phone. By the time she had reached the telephone, Professor Layton had already dialed and was waiting for an operator.

"Hello operator, I'd like to speak with Miss Remi Altava. Thank you." Layton said politely into the phone. After waiting for a moment it appeared someone had answered on the other end, "Hello Remi, it's nice to hear you again,"

* * *

**Whoo, I didn't think I'd make my deadline this time but AH-HA I did! As always reviews, comments, questions, and sugestions are fully welcomed. So uh, go nuts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Invited to Stay

After explaining the case over the phone, Layton hung up the receiver. "She'll be here in the morning," he said, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Oh that's wonderful Professor!" Flora said as she clasped her hands together in excitement. "Well now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I suppose we will need to find a place to stay, perhaps a little up the road we could find an inn." Layton said as he began to exit the small shop.

"Did you just day you three were looking for a place to stay?" the old woman in charge of the shop called out.

"Yes Miss we were," Layton replied, "Would you know of a place for us to stay?"

"Well, if I remember right, the closest place to stay is about 3 hours up the road. So why don't you stay here for the now? I can fix you three up some beds upstairs." The woman suggested.

"Oh Miss we wouldn't want you to do all that for us," Luke said politely.

"You three?" the woman laughed, "You three couldn't cause a lick of harm. It'll be no trouble for you to stay here."

"Well, if you insist Miss- oh why I don't think we learned you're name Miss-" Flora began to ask.

"Why it's Eloise Yates, but please Eloise is just fine," Eloise insisted.

"Thank you Eloise, your hospitality is greatly appreciated and if there is any way we can repay you we will do so." Layton said as he tipped his hat to the kind woman.

Soon after being invited to stay, the three went outside and retrieved their belongings from the Laytonmobile. Luke had only brought his large school trunk; Flora had packed several small trunks filled with various items ranging from elegant party dresses to a small stuffed rabbit Professor Layton and Luke had given her as a welcoming present to their home. Layton retrieved his two trunks from the car, each filled with clothing and dozens of other useful items.

Shortly after retrieving their items the three assisted Eloise in preparing their rooms, much to Eloise's protest. She didn't want her guests to set up their own rooms, but the three insisted that she had already done enough. Eventually Eloise gave up fighting their desires to prepare their own rooms and went downstairs to fix up some dinner. "She's such a funny woman isn't she Flora?" Luke said handing her some sheets from Eloise's linen closet.  
"Oh, Luke, I think she's such a sweet woman. She only wants to help us that's all," Flora said thoughtfully, thinking hopefully of the days to come when she too would be like Eloise.

After fixing up their small rooms, Layton, Flora, and Luke all hustled down into the small kitchen that was located just behind the small shop. Inside they found Eloise preparing a large bird to be put into the small oven.

"Oh, no you three don't!" Eloise yelled at them playfully, "this here is my kitchen, and I am not going to let you three run it too!"

"Very well Miss," Layton said backing out of the kitchen, with Luke following soon after. Both had realized that they had overstepped their boundaries; even if it was out of politeness.

"Um, Miss Eloise?" Flora asked quietly after Luke and Layton had exited the kitchen.

"Oh, Flora you're still here," Eloise replied looking up from the large bird, a bit startled.

"Yes, I was wondering if perhaps you'd be willing to show me how to prepare a new meal. I seem to be making the same few things I know how to cook well, and that's not all that much." Flora said sheepishly.

"Oh why dear, I'd be more than happy to teach you how to cook something new. At first I thought you were also going to ask if you could cook dinner for me!" Eloise laughed as she directed Flora over to the counter, where a large mixing bowl was filled with dry ingredients. "Now, Flora this bowl is filled with part of the ingredients to make our biscuits. All we need now is some milk."

"Alright then, how much water do we need?" Flora asked as she scanned around the room for a recipe sheet. Finding no recipe sheet, she turned back to see what Eloise was doing only to find her hunched over a small drawer filled with all kinds of cooking gadgets.

"If I remember correctly we'll need exactly one cup of milk," Eloise said as she set down two cups on the counter. One held exactly three cups, the other five, "these are the only measuring cups I have that are clean now. See if you can make exactly one cup of milk using those two."

"Oh, well I'll see what I can do," Flora said quietly as she walked over to Eloise's petite fridge and retrieving a jug of milk. After shifting milk from cup to cup for a few minutes, Flora soon realized the only solution to the puzzle was by first filling the three-cup container with milk, then pouring it into the five-cup container. After that she had to fill the three-cup container again, and poured it into the five-cup container thus filling up the five-cup container. This left her with exactly one cup of milk in the three-cup container. "Oh I did it Miss Eloise!"

"Wonderful dear," Eloise beamed as she poured in the cup of milk, "The dinner is almost done all that's left are these biscuits and the gravy. Now, let's get these things rolled out, cut up, and into the oven!" In next to no time Eloise and Flora were hard at work rolling the dough, cutting it up, and placing the small balls of dough onto the cooking sheet and into the oven.

"They look perfect!" Flora cried out when Eloise pulled them from the oven, "Should I tell Luke and Professor Layton that the dinner is almost ready?"

"Be my guest, I'll just finish the gravy for the meat and potatoes, and then we'll have our feast!" With that Flora left the room to fetch Luke and Layton. Both of which looked as though they were about to chew their arm off; the smells of their cooking dinner must have gotten the better of them.

"Dinners ready you two!" Flora called out cheerfully. The two men bolted up, and tried their best to walk politely to the dinner table, both visibly eager to eat Flora and Eloise's dinner. The five were soon eating and laughing over a wonderful meal, all thanks to Flora and Eloise.

* * *

**Kind of a fluff chapter, and so far my least favorite. Though I did like finding a puzzle for this one. If you have a good criticle thinking puzzle that you think could fit into 'Return to St. Mystere' by all means tell me all about it in the comments/reviewes or send me a PM! Also any normal comments/reviews are fully welcomed (I don't bite guys I mean it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bright yellow airplane

Over the loud whirring engine, Remi could block out the world. That's why she enjoyed flying in her bright yellow airplane. While in the air, Remi never had to think about what was going on down below, all she had to do was focus on staying afloat and she'd be fine.

"Now, if I were Hershel, where would I be?" Remi mused while peering over the side of the plane. Even though the sky was just beginning to lighten up it was difficult to see everything on the ground due to low hanging clouds, but from what she could see she was still smack in the middle of England's vast country side. "Perhaps I should just look for the Laytonmobile, I mean how hard can it be to spot a tiny red car?" After an hour of searching, it was clear to Remi that searching for the Professor would be quite difficult without a small clue as to where he was.

Eventually finding a small farm house, Remi landed her plane nearby, hoping that the people living in the house could give her a clue as to where Professor Layton was. "If Hershel was trying to solve a case in St. Mystere, he mustn't have gotten too far off. If I can just find St. Mystere I think I'll be at least a bit closer to finding them." Remi thought to herself as she reached the stairs of the farm house. Three quick knocks on the front door and a few seconds of waiting was all it took to receive an answer.

"Hello?" a small girl replied inching the large door open.

"Why hi there, I'm Remi. Are you're parents around?"

"No, I don't think so; my brother can help if you'd like though miss."

"Oh that'd be just fine," Remi said with a smile, hoping that the boy would know of St. Mystere.

"One moment please," the young girl said shutting the door. Almost as soon as the door was shut Remi heard the girl shouting someone's name, though the large door kept her from knowing exactly what the girl had shrieked. Suddenly the door flung open revealing a lanky young man, about a foot taller than Remi.

"Is this why you were yelling for me?" he asked the girl flatly. A quick nod from the girl was all it took for him to ask Remi why she was there.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me. See I've been trying to locate my friend, he's supposed to be nearby a town called St. Mystere." Remi explained.

"St. Mystere? Huh, I though that town died out ages ago. Well you're close. St. Mystere is about a three hour drive up that way," the man replied gesturing north.

"Oh thanks, thanks a ton!" Remi said eagerly as she shook the man's hand. Quickly she scampered down the farm house's stairs and hopped into her yellow plane, taking off toward St. Mystere.

"Wake up! Wake up! You two are some of the sleepiest heads I've ever come across!" Eloise exclaimed pounding on both Flora and Luke's rooms.

"Sorry Miss," Luke replied sleepily as he poked his head out from his room, "I seemed to have forgotten my alarm clock from home, do you happen to have a spare?"

"Oh that's your excuse now is it?" Eloise chuckled, "Why sure I have a spare, I'm just not sure if you'll be able to use it or not."

"Why if you're implying that I can't tell time I can miss!" Luke sarcastically yelled out to Eloise as she shuffled off into her small room to retrieve the clock.

"Luke? What's with all the shouting?" Flora yawned sleepily as she strolled out of her room.

"Oh, it's nothing really;" Luke said a bit sheepishly, "Eloise is fetching me an alarm clock since I left mine at home. She was joking a bit, saying that I couldn't tell time."

"I never said you couldn't," Eloise chuckled as she shuffled up to Luke, handing him the clock, "I merely implied it. Now let me know if you figure out how to tell time with that blasted thing."

"W-what kind of clock is this?" Luke exclaimed upon seeing the device.

"Now breakfast is almost ready dears, see you in a few minutes!" and with that Eloise crept back downstairs.

"Here Luke, show me the clock. Maybe I can help," Flora said encouragingly.

"Alright, but I'm telling you Flora I've never seen a clock like it!" Luke said handing over the small device.

"Oh my, perhaps the Professor would know the answer to this!" soon, both Flora and Luke were standing in front of the Professor asking for his opinion on the workings of the clock.

"Well you two, I think I've solved it so here's a hint: This clock's hand doesn't just indicate time, but the location of something."

"Well, thanks Professor, maybe that'll help," Luke said, a bit more confused than aided. "Here Flora let's take a closer look at the clock," Both Luke and Flora studied the clock for quite a while. On the face of the clock there were no numbers, and only one hand. The hand pointed out to different shades of color ranging from light blue, to deep purple. At the moment the hand was point to a light blue, but not one of the lightest listed. "Flora, I think I know the answer do you?"

"Why I have a hunch, but let's go ask Professor Layton what he thinks!"

"My, you two solved that one fairly quickly, now what do you think it is?" Professor Layton chuckled softly.

"The Sky!" Luke shouted, "Well, not exactly what the sky looks like every day, but what it looks like on some days. I guess the clock maker didn't count on weather to affect the color of the sky did it?"

"No, but you two are quite right it is-" The Professor began only to be interrupted by a loud engine roar.

"It must be Remi!" Flora squealed as she skipped to the window to take a look, "Oh it is Remi, and it looks as though she's landing across the street in that large field!"

"Come everyone let's all go and see if she needs any assistance," Professor Layton said as he quickly walked out of Eloise's front door. Soon all four gathered on the outskirts of the field where Remi had landed her bright plane.

"Hello everyone," Remi shouted from the cockpit of the plane, "I'll be right over!"

"Luke, let's go see if Remi needs some help with her bags shall we?"

"Sure thing Professor," Luke said eagerly, as he dashed out into the large field toward Remi and her plane.

"Hi you two, would you mind grabbing my toolbox Luke? Be careful it's a bit heavy and sometime the-" Remi began before being cut off by a loud clang. "-sometimes the top's latch sometimes doesn't hold. I hope that didn't hurt too much Luke."

"Th-this little wrench," Luke said holding up a sizable wrench, "No, don't worry about me Remi I'm perfectly fine!" with a bit more care Luke placed the large wrench back into the toolbox and slowly walked back toward Flora and Eloise.

"Remi, I've missed you so much," Professor Layton said quietly.

"Oh Hershel, so have I," she replied wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a deep hug. With a slight flush of red still in her cheeks Remi sighed, "Ok, now we'd better get going. We should start on this case as soon as possible,"

"You're probably right," he replied exiting the hug, "Now here let's head on back and get you introduced to Eloise. Something tells me you two will really enjoy getting to know one another."

* * *

**YAY REMI! Haha, can you tell I'm excited about her? Sorry about the weak puzzle, maybe by next chapter I'll have a better one (or maybe you guys can come up with some good ones!) As always comments/reviews/feedback of any kind is greatly welcomed and appreciated; so go ahead write a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Catch Me Up

"Would you like any sugar or cream in your tea Remi?" Eloise cooed over Remi while carrying a small tray holding her tea set.

"Oh no Eloise, this tea is lovely on its own thank you!" Remi beamed up at the older woman, "Now Hershel could you please catch me up on what you three have discovered at St. Mystere so far,"

"Well, it seems that the entire village of St. Mystere has been 'shut down' if you will," Professor Layton began to explain, "However this is just an assumption for the moment. The only proof we have toward this conclusion is the appearance of the town and the stone cold Lady Dahlia we found in Reinhold Manor."

"I see, now you three called me up to see if I could figure out why the robotic woman you call Lady Dahlia isn't working anymore, correct?"

"That's exactly right, now do you have any guesses as to why Dahlia would be in this state?" Layton asked eagerly.

"Well, without seeing the robot I can't really get a feel for why it's not working." Remi said as she began to daydream out the now darkened window that lay across from her seat at Eloise's table. Deep in her daydream Remi envisioned the robotic woman that had called her here. She imagined how life would be easier with a small robot assistant at her workshop; how the little robot could fit in the tight nooks and crannies she had been having a harder time squeezing into in recent years. She dreamed at how wonderful it would be to open the robot and learn its workings, all the gears and cranks, levers and pulleys.

"Remi, are you alright?" Layton said quietly as he placed a hand onto one of her arms.

"Remi, Remi come on, come back to Earth now," Luke called out to the woman jokingly.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about that robot," Remi said with a small chuckle, "So guys are we planning on going into the village tomorrow or are we going to hang around her for another day?"

"I think it'd be best for us to head on over to St. Mystere tomorrow," Flora piped up, "Not that we mind staying with you of course Eloise!"

"Oh Flora dear, it's fine; and Mr. Layton you and your gaggle are free to stay here as long as you like, just take this." Eloise said handing the Professor a small sliver of paper, "It'll help you unlock the back door."

"Thank you Eloise, your hospitality is greatly appreciate," the Professor said glancing down at his watch, "Oh my. If we want to get an early start tomorrow we'd better head off to bed. Come now Luke, Flora, and you too Remi,"

"Aw, but Professor I'm not even tir-" Luke began only to break midsentence by stretching into an enormous yawn.

"Well there is my proof, now come on all let's all go to bed. Goodnight now Eloise," and with that Layton tipped his hat to Eloise and the other and shuffled upstairs.

"He always goes to bed right at 9 still?" Remi asked surprised, "Sometimes that man acts like he 20 years older than he actually is."

"Well, I think the Professor's right," Flora defended, "I'm heading off to bed too."

"Ah who cares right? Flora always hogs the bathroom anyway," Luke said draining his tea cup, "I'm going to get a second cup, would you like another Remi?"

"No, no one is all I need now. Thank you though Luke." Remi said with a small smile. She sat quietly and alone in Eloise's small dinning room deep in thought.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Eloise said softly as she crept into the dinning room a little while later.

"What?" Remi said with a gulp of horror, now broken from her thought.

"You, LOVE, him. Am I right?" Eloise repeated.

"Luke? Oh no you can't be serious Eloise, I could be his mother; I mean really-"

"Now don't you beat around the bush with me missy, I've seen that look in gal's eyes before; heck I've had that same look myself! You love Hershel don't you?" Eloise said, a wry smile creeping across her face like a small child who had just placed their hand into a freshly baked pie.

"I suppose your right," Remi said shyly, she could feel her face turning beet red as she agreed with Eloise.

"I knew it!" Eloise exclaimed slamming a fist down on the table.

"What did you know?" Luke said entering the dinning room, a large cookie in hand.

"Oh, I was saying I knew that Remi loved Professor Layton, Luke." Eloise said quietly, as if the news of Remi and Layton was a secret not meant for him to hear.

"Oh that?" Luke laughed between bites of his cookie, "I've know the two were crazy for one another since I saw the two together for the first time!"

"Luke, you were so little when we first met, how in the world do you remember?" Remi said poking a hole in Luke's claim.

"Whatever, you two have danced around the subject for years now. You might as well get it over with!"

"Honestly, this is a really touchy subject you two. So do you mind just butting out for once?" Remi said with a small sign of hurt flashing across her face.

"Here how about this I'll give you a riddle and if you get it right I won't bother you a second more with all this mushy gushy nonsense." Eloise bartered.

"Ok, fine deal," Remi sighed. Not only did Remi want both Luke and Eloise to stop pestering her, but she had also become quite tired too. Maybe Hershel was onto something going to bed early.

"Alright here's my riddle: First think of a person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught, but lies. Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard to find word. Now string them together and answer me this: Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

After several minutes of thought, it seemed Remi had come up with a solution, "Why a spider!" She exclaimed with a bright smile stretching across her face, "Now that means I'll be going to bed now. No more questions about Hershel and I right you two?"

"Right," Eloise grumbled as she left the dinning room, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight to you too Luke," Remi said patting the young man's head as she too headed upstairs for a goodnights rest.

"Night," Luke replied distantly, clearly in deep thought. Alone in the room, Luke was not only in thought but also scheming; scheming how to unearth the Professor and Remi's relationship past. After a long while of thought he finally came up with a plan that would be put into action the next day.

With a gasp Remi awoke several hours after first drifting off to sleep. "It's just a dream, just a dream. Remember dreams mean nothing, it's just utter rubbish." She whispered reassuringly to herself. "Now let's just try and get some sleep," but the sleep wouldn't come. Desperate to get a bit of rest, Remi slinked down the creaky stairs to the kitchen to prepare some warm milk hopping that it would ease her off to bed. To her surprise, she was not alone in the kitchen. "Oh hello Flora, quite late isn't it?"

"Yes is it Remi," Flora said quietly as she set a small kettle on the stovetop, "Did you want some tea?"

"I was actually going to have some warm milk, but now that I think about it I remember Hershel telling me that tea always helped him off to bed after a nightmare." Remi said sitting down at the small table located directly across from the stove.

"Oh a nightmare? What was it about if you don't mind me asking," Flora asked quite puzzled over why a nightmare would be keeping a grown woman like Remi up.

"Well, it's not really a nightmare per-se, more of just an ominous figure staring me down. I've been having the dream more frequently since this past month yet I have no idea how it connects to me." Remi said, as Flora retrieved the warmed kettle.

"Well, I'm sure it will work itself out in time," Flora said with a warm smile as she poured Remi her tea, "Here maybe this will keep that dream away for tonight at least," The two women quickly downed their small cups of tea and crept into bed, both now fairly tired and ready for their venture back into St. Mystere.

"Rise and shine Luke!" Eloise called out ever cheerfully at the stroke of 6.

"You've got to be kidding me," Luke muttered as she shoved his head underneath his pillow. Flora replied in a similar, yet more polite manner to Eloise's wake up call.

Remi seemed to have been feeling the exact opposite of Luke and Flora as she burst from the room fully dressed and ready to go, "I'm up!" she shouted back at Eloise causing her to leap off the floor in shock.

"Oh," Eloise gasped, "I didn't think you'd be ready that fast; well come on since you're ready to go you might as well help me fix up some breakfast. Layton's already started to crack some eggs but I'm not quite sure he knew what to do next."

"Well we better go help!" Remi said as she dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Good morning Hershel need any help with the eggs?" Soon Remi, Eloise, and Layton were all hard at work preparing a breakfast for everyone, after a little while both Luke and Flora joined in on the fun.

"This looks great!" Flora squealed, "Do you think everything is ready Remi?"

"Just wait one second I think Hershel is trying to finish up the eggs," Remi said glancing over at Professor Layton hunched over a tiny frying pan filled to the brim with scrambled eggs. After a few more minutes the Professor was done with the eggs and everyone was seated in the dining room and feasting on their homemade breakfast.

"We'll be leaving as soon as we're done with breakfast so I hope everyone is all packed up," Layton announced after everyone had begun to eat. With a small squeak of panic Luke dashed back up stairs without a word. "Luke is something the matter?" the Professor called after him.

"I FORGOT TO PACK MY BAG!" he shouted from his room, "I'LL BE DONE SOON SO DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!"

"We wouldn't dream of it my boy," Layton replied with a small smile.

* * *

**Phew! long chapter that took forever to get all sorted out. I think I trimmed it down, but there were plently things I wish I could've kept. I know the riddle is a bit confusing, so if you'd like an explination I'd be more than happy to help you understand it! Also I've slightly changed the puzzle I created for you guys to solve in chapter 2 if anyone still wants to take a crack at it! As always reviews/comments/suggestions/enouragement (ha!) are always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Face to Face

Luke scampered down the stairs and into the small kitchen, his small knapsack in tow. "Eloise?" he called out quietly, looking about the kitchen for the older woman.

"Right here Luke!" Eloise squeaked, poking her head out from the dinning room, "Here come look at what I've prepared!"

"Oh Eloise they'll love it," Luke said scanning over small triangle shaped sandwiches, a bright plate filled with freshly cut carrots, a dark chocolate cake, and of course tea all laid out and ready to be pack away.

"I hope so," she whispered as she began to pack up the food into a small picnic basket, "Fingers crossed things go according to plan!" Eloise called out to Luke as he dashed out of the kitchen and outside to his ever patient Professor.

"All set to go Luke?" Layton asked as the two climbed into the Laytonmobile.

"I think so," Luke said as he made one final check over his items, "Wait Professor where is Flora, isn't she going to ride with us?"

"Well she and Remi both were, however Flora insisted on going with Remi in her plane."

"Is that so," Luke grumbled. He had wanted to ride in Remi's plane for as long as he could remember.

High up in the sky Remi and Flora were gabbing about everything from the latest fashions to building a plane by hand. However as the two inched closer and closer to St. Mystere Flora began to grow quiet, and fidgeted in her co-pilot seat every so often.

"Is something troubling you Flora?" Remi asked looking back at the young woman, "You've been really quiet since we past that little farmhouse."

"Oh, I'm just a bit nervous that's all." Flora said over the roar of the engine.

"Oh why is that?" Remi enquired as she began to send the plane downward, little by little.

"I'm just nervous about why St. Mystere had changed so drastically. I guess I feel a little responsible, I mean I was the last of two humans living in St. Mystere and I left leaving it all up to Bruno! I never even asked if he needed any help," Flora sobbed.

"Flora I'm almost entirely confidant Bruno could handle the town. From what I heard he's an ace mechanic who I personally would love to learn a thing or two from!" Remi replied trying to cheer Flora up before they touched down, "look there Flora is that St. Mystere?"

Flora looked over the right side of the plane and saw the crumbling town. With a heavy sigh she replied, "That's what's left of the town,"

"Flora you must be positive!" Remi encouraged, "Do you think if I was pessimistic about building planes I'd ever get one off the ground?" Flora was silent. "Now come on, let's solve this mystery!"

Soon after her brief pep-talk Remi smoothly landed her plane across from the entrance to St. Mystere. "Looks like we beat the boys," Flora said quietly with a ringing in her ears. "Remi, what's that noise?"

"What noise- oh, you'll get used to it. It's just your ears; it's from that noisy engine of mine." Remi chuckled; she had become quite accustomed to the slighting ring after years of soaring through the skies. "Come on Flora lets see what we can find this time!"

Don awoke with to a loud roaring coming from the sky. Quickly he sat up only to remember where he had fallen asleep the night before, underneath a rickety end table in Reinhold Manor. With some coarse language and mumbled complaints he slowly got up to investigate. Looking out a dust covered window he saw an empty sky. With a slight shrug Paolo left the Manor to examine the noise further.

"So this is St. Mystere huh?" Remi said as she began to drink the small town in. Though paint was chipping away and some buildings looked as though they could come crumbling down she could see it for what it really was, a sweet, and beautiful childhood home of her dear friend Flora. "I bet with a little sprucing up this place could be as good as new!"

"I suppose," Flora muttered, she was still clearly upset with herself, "But what about the towns' people? They won't be fixed will they?"

"Well, not until I get a look at them. Now let's go check out that robot!" Remi replied excitedly. Soon the two were across the small river bank and fast approaching Reinhold manor, both unaware they were being watched.

"Blast," Don muttered inwardly as he sat concealed behind an overgrown bush, "_She's_ here too eh; who's next to come Katia? Klaus?" Paolo shuddered at the though.

"Come on in," Flora said holding the large door open for Remi, "It's not that clean but I guess this was my home,"

Remi entered the home, not a thought passing through her mind on it's appearance but instead what clues she could find in the robotic woman waiting for her. "So, is she upstairs?" Remi asked quietly as she carefully stepped over several unrecognizable objects lying on the floor.

"Just follow me, she's right up here," Flora said hastily weaving through the maze of objects strewn across the entrance's floor. Soon the two were face to face with the stone cold Lady Dahlia.

"Wow, she does look like a human!" Remi exclaimed as she gently raised one of Dahlia's outstretched arms. "Oh, but what's this?" Remi turned over the robots arm; her hand laced around its wrist.

"That might be what Luke and I noticed when we first found Lady Dahlia. Is it a small cut in her wrist?"

"Yes, but I wonder-" Remi began as she firmly squeezed the robot's wrist. Almost instantly a shrill screech emitted from the robot. "Knew it,"

"That was from Lady Dahlia wasn't it Remi?" Flora asked cupping her ears from the noise.

"Yeah and I think I have an idea why,"

"Well, my boy we're," Layton said as he exited the Laytonmobile.

"Yeah, and it looks like the girls beat us," Luke replied as he pulled the small picnic basket from the trunk, "So where do you want to start looking Professor?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Flora's park. Perhaps that could give us a lead," Layton said hopefully.

As Luke and Layton were on their way toward the park Luke noticed a small shining object sitting on the side of the road. Upon picking the small object up Luke noticed it had a small letter etched into the glassy surface, but it was a bit hard to make out, "Look at this Professor!" he said handing the small glass object to Layton.

"What an interesting find Luke; why this small piece of glass reminds me of a puzzle I heard: You've been asked to buy 100 panes of glass, using 100 dollars to do so. You may buy no more or less than 100 panes of glass, and the total price must be exactly 100 dollars. There is no sales tax. Red colored glass cost $6.00. Yellow colored glass cost $3.00. Blue colored glass cost $0.10. How many of each must you buy?"

After a bit of thought Luke finally came up with the answer, "1 red, 29 yellow, and 70 blue, is that right Professor?"

"Quite right my boy, now let's continue on to the park!" After a bit more walking the two were now standing in what was once an already run down area of the village.

"Why it's overgrown mess Professor!" Luke protested as he tried to open the gate, "And the weeds have grown all around the gate, I can't get it open!"

"Perhaps we'll try and enter the park tomorrow. Eloise might have something that could get us past these overgrown weeds." Professor Layton said confidently, "Now maybe we should see what Remi and Flora are up to shall we?"

"Sounds great, then maybe we can eat I'm starving!"

Layton laughed at this, "My boy, I do believe you're always hungry!"

Flora and Remi exited the large estate, both thrilled at Remi's conclusion to Lady Dahlia's current state, "Oh Flora, is that Hershel and Luke over there?" Remi said pointing to the two men across the river bank.

"It is!" Flora exclaimed, "Luke! Professor! Come over quickly you must hear what we've found out!"

In seconds flat the two men were across the river and standing with Flora and Remi, both a little out of breath. "Flora, do you think we could eat lunch before you tell us the good news? I'm a bit hungry after that long drive over." Luke said as he held up the picnic basket Eloise had packed before their departure.

"Lunch, sounds great Luke!" Remi said opening the small basket and taking out sandwiches, carrots, cake and tea for everyone. Much to Layton and Remi's surprise, Luke and Flora both snuck off behind the manor with their lunch; leaving Remi and Layton completely alone.

* * *

******This one took me a bit longer than I would have liked it to, but I did have a tough time finding a good puzzle for it (unfortunately I do have to scrounge the internet for puzzle, but if you have a good critical thinking puzzle I'd be more than happy to try and include it in an upcoming chapter!) I have some great ideas for the next chapter so it should be coming up later this week. As always reviews/comments/suggestions/encouragement/brownies are always welcome and even if you don't feel like writing me something, thanks for reading (just knowing this is getting read is what's really making this much more fun to write)! **


	11. Chapter 11

**To Pengy: Don't worry, Don's going to be back again soon, trust me it'll be worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Radiating Red

"Do you think that was the best idea Luke?" Flora asked as she glanced over her shoulder to see both Remi and Layton facing each other but neither appeared to be saying much.

"Come on Flora!" Luke protested as they wound their way to the back of the house, "They're old friends, and maybe more; they'll be fine."

"If you insist," Flora chimed back as the two made their way down near the riverbank to enjoy the lunch Eloise had made for them.

"So, uh, how about we eat?" Remi said with a splash of pink creeping across her cheeks.

"Yes it looks delicious," Layton replied softly as he sat down next to the small basket, "Remi would you care for some tea?"

Remi eyed the kettle sitting in basket. It was surrounded by four china cups and matching saucers. "Yes, thank you Hershel,"

"It appears that Eloise did not pack any cream or sugar, is that alright Remi?" Layton held out the small cup to Remi.

"That's perfectly fine Hershel, really it is," Remi grasped the cup along with Layton's outstretched hand. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, her once pink face now radiating red.

"There are some tea sandwiches if you'd like Remi," Layton said retrieving two sandwiches from the basket.

"Oh yes please I'm starving," Remi immediately dug into the small portion.

The two sat in silence, both eating their small meal of sandwiches over tea. Remi tried to keep her eyes fixated on other objects; she stared at nearby trees, blades of grass, and clouds floating in the sky, but nothing helped. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Layton; she just didn't know what she'd say to him. Several times during their meal Layton began to say something, but cut himself off mid sentence. Eventually Remi broke the silence, "Hershel I think we need to talk now,"

"I couldn't agree more Remi," Layton nodded, "you know I care so deeply about you Remi. So why have you been such a stranger to me recently?"

"Hershel I-I" Remi stuttered, "I was upset with you for so long, the only logical way for me to resolve my anger with you was to distance myself. I didn't want to hurt you Hershel, but you hurt me as well,"

Professor Layton was stunned. He had hurt Remi? Was it from his long hours at the university? Could it be his adventures with Luke and Flora that had angered her? Or possibly, had Remi really noticed his lingering feelings for his first love, Claire? "Remi, how did I hurt you? Was it something I said, or did?" Layton replied, trying to see what exactly he had done and how he could eventually right the situation.

"Hershel, you still didn't love me as much as I did for you. You were still in love with Claire, and I don't enjoy playing second fiddle."

"Remi I-" Layton began, knowing that all along Remi had known that his feelings for Claire had remained even when their relationship had ended and his new one had just begun.

"I understand that she was your first love Hershel I do, but you were my first love. Can't you understand that?" Remi stood up, and shakily walked away from the picnic and toward the riverbank.

"How's it going over there Luke?" Flora asked as she dipped her feet into the cool water of the river.

"Not so hot, Remi just walked away from the Professor and it looks like he's pretty beat up,"

"She hit him?!" Flora cried out, whipping her head around to see if the Professor really was injured.

"No, but it looks like she hit his pride a bit."

"Oh, well I suppose that's a relief," Flora replied, as she laced her boots and walked back up the hill where Luke was sitting. It was a warm day and Luke was lying on his back hands behind his head as he gazed at the slow moving clouds. After sitting down, Flora soon joined Luke looking at clouds. "Do you think my mother is up there Luke?"

"I hope so," he replied quietly.

"I do too. I hope she is, and my father too so that maybe one day I can finally show them what kind of a woman I grew up to be. I think I'd make them proud, but without them here to tell me I never quite know if they'd approve." Flora said in a hushed tone.

"I think they'd love you no matter what you did, Flora," Luke said sweetly as he placed Flora's small hand in his.

"Luke!" Flora shouted, quickly standing up and scanning around the hill, "Where do you think my mother's grave is now?"

"I –err, I-I" Luke stuttered, his face blotched pink and red.

"Come on let's go find it!" Flora shouted gleefully as she took off in search of the flower filled grave of her mother.

"Flora, wait for me!" Luke called out to the young woman, already halfway down the hill.

"Luke I think I see it!" Flora shouted back to the out of breath Luke trailing behind her.

"Terrific," he panted, picking up speed as he reached the end of the hill. As Luke neared the overgrown mess that was the entrance to Lady Violet's tomb he noticed Flora was kneeling at the entrance. "Flora?" He called out, "is something wrong?"

"Oh Luke, how will we get in? It's so overgrown we'll need something to cut all these plants away," Flora said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Don't worry Flora," he replied reassuringly, "A gentleman always helps a lady in need!" Luke found a large branch and stuck it into the earth in front of the sealed off entrance to the tomb. Luke ripped off a long strip of his undershirt and tied it around the large branch as a flag. "We'll see if Eloise has any gardening tools at home that we can use and tomorrow we can come back to this very spot so we can go visit your mother,"

"Oh, thank you Luke," Flora said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Have I ever told you you're my best friend in the whole world?"

"Come to think of it no," Luke chuckled as he pulled Flora into a hug. Flora began to sob hard into Luke's check, what she sobbed he was not sure, he merely patted the young woman's back and whispered in her ear that everything would work out.

Remi sighed, as she looked down at the small river flowing beneath her, "Why can't you be a big river huh?" she questioned it, "Then maybe I could build a boat and get away from this awful feeling." Though Remi wanted to leave so desperately, she knew it would never solve any of her problems, so she slowly walked back to the still sitting Layton. "Hershel, maybe we should get the kids, Flora and I still haven't shown you what we discovered about Lady Dahlia."

"Quiet right," Layton sighed as he and Remi began to pack up the basket. Soon after the picnic basked was filled, Remi and Layton retrieved the still sobbing Flora and consoling Luke. Flora quickly gathered herself and she and Remi walked Layton and Luke up to Lady Dahlia's resting place.

"Luke, do you remember that loud beep we heard when we pressed Lady Dahlia's wrist?"

"Yeah, does her wrist have something to do with why she's not working?" Luke replied.

"No, it has EVERYTHING to do with why it's not working," Remi said with a grin as she showed off the now 'fleshless' wrist of the robot woman, "See here you can have a better look at how she works. The green wires control her movements of her hands and wrist; the blue wires allow her to have some forms of touch; and the red wires control the signals running to the artificial intelligence."

"Artificial intelligence," Luke muttered, a bit lost at this point.

"Right, artificial intelligence, or the brain of the robot; without its brain it's useless just like the rest of us."

"Well, is something wrong with her artificial intelligence?" Luke asked, starting to get a better grasp on how Lady Dahlia functioned.

"My boy, Remi mentioned that there are red wires that control Lady Dahlia's 'brain'. Do you notice anything unusual about the robots red wires?" the Professor said encouragingly to Luke.

"Well, they're all bunched up, they are thicker than the rest, and some of them have small metal rings around them," Luke guessed.

"All valid answers, but there is one difference that is causing Lady Dahlia to remain in this state," Flora said, giving Luke a small hint.

After a few more minutes of thought Luke came up with another guess, "Is it this?" he asked placing his pointer finger to a small electronic device that was connected to the bound together wires. Almost as soon as his finger hit the device the familiar screech rang out in the room.

"Flora and I think it's a blocker, it's blocking any signals from being released from the robots artificial intelligence, thus causing her to remain in this dead state."

"Remi, do you think you'll be able to remove this blocker?" Layton questioned.

"As of right now no, the blocker is attacked to so much circuitry that I'm afraid I'd end up permanently damaging it. Unless I get the genius behind this device I'm out of luck." Remi replied with a sigh, clearly wanting to do more.

"Well that's one minor mystery solved now to find out who placed these blockers and if there is any way we can reverse them to get answers." Layton concluded, "Now let's investigate the village, see if the other town's folk have been plagued by this."

"I'm going with Luke!" Flora cried out.

"And I'm with Flora!" Luke retorted.

Both Remi and Layton shared a nervous laugh, "If I knew any better I'd say you two were setting us up," Remi quietly chuckled.

"Who, us?" Flora laughed as she and Luke quickly slipped out of the room leaving Layton and Remi alone again.

**

* * *

**

**As always Comments/Reviews/Suggestions are fully welcomed and greatly appreciated, but if you're not in the mood for a response thanks for reading it really means a lot to me!**

**Fun Fact: This is the only chapter so far that I have had the chapter name picked before I wrote anything (usually I write the chapter then pick a line that sums it up).**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shall We

"Well then," Layton said quietly, watching Flora dash out of the room, "Where would you like to investigate first Remi?"

"Well, I've never been to St. Mystere before Hershel; why don't you pick?" Remi replied.

"If you insist," Layton replied, pausing for a moment to think of the perfect spot, "I think I've got it follow me!"

Layton dashed out of the mansion and into the streets of St. Mystere so quickly Remi had a difficult time trying to keep up with him, "Hershel Layton where on earth are you taking me?" Remi wheezed trying to catch her breath as the two rounded another corner.

"Trust me it'll be worth it," Layton called back to her. The Professor took a sharp right into a street that appeared to be more of an alley way. Both Remi and an excited Layton were forced to slow down to a walk due to the alley way being cluttered with dozens of unnamed objects lying about. However the two soon reached the end of the alley way and the Professor broke out into a steady jog.

After a few more minutes trailing behind Layton Remi began to grow impatient, "You've got to be kidding me Hershel!" She gasped, "Is it really necessary to run all this way?"

"We're almost here now!" he exclaimed upon hearing Remi's complaint, "I wanted to run because I wanted you to see this spot when it was still sunny; there are some clouds moving in,"

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed, so go on why did you want me to see this spot?" Remi asked. Looking around where Layton had taken her, it didn't seem very impressive it was merely an old market place that was now overwhelmed with ruined items that once were sold.

"Just a little bit further, no need to run this time though," Layton winked pulling Remi toward his surprise spot. "Here it is what do you think?"

Remi gasped, it was beautiful. The two were overlooking all of St. Mystere, and though some buildings had fallen into disrepair with sunken in roofs and shattered windows that made the remaining houses around them all the more beautiful, "It's so lovely, yet so sad," she mused.

"Yes," Layton sighed, "I'm sure you would have loved to see it when Luke and I first visited,"

"I love it now, even if to some it's not the most desirable place," Remi smiled, placing a small hand on Layton shoulder, "Now let's get investigating shall we?"

Don awoke beneath the bush he had been hiding out in, Remi and Layton's drama was simply far to boring of scene for him to watch. It reminded him of his mother's awful soap opera's she used to watch. Looking about from his hiding place he could see that no one was in sight, no brats, no Layton, and no mechanic. With a sigh of relief Don stood up from his fairly secret hiding spot to stretch. Deciding it was for the best Don planned to relocate the annoying bunch and start his never-ending spying once more. "You never can tell what they're up to," he grumbled to no one in particular.

After a few short minutes of walking Don heard a slight rustling behind him, but when he looked about it seemed nothing but the wind was out there. Don shrugged it off; he figured it was just the wind or maybe a cute fuzzy animal. He shuddered, "It better not be a fuzzy critter," the last time he had encountered an animal it had attempted chewed his leg to death. Don did not want another critter doing that anytime soon. Continuing on his search for Layton the rustling noise continued and began to irk Paolo, "Vile beast you better get out of here!" He shouted to what he thought was an animal following him.

"Donny?" a hushed voice called out, "Donny?"

Paolo whipped his head around again; he had heard his name called out. This was no animal, it was a person. Only two people had ever called Paolo 'Donny' before, his mother and, "Sasha?" he called out quietly.

"Oh I knew it was you!" the woman called out, leaping from the brush, "I couldn't tell though because of all the twigs in your hair,"

"Oh that's what those are," he muttered under his breath, as he quickly brushed them from his head, "You know you've gotten sloppy, ninjas are supposed to be quiet aren't they?"

"I have not!" she snapped back to a sullen Paolo. "So, what's new huh Donny? Let me guess it's about Layton isn't it?"

"It isn't always about Layton," Don grumbled, "Sometimes I have to-to- ah forget it," Don blushed; since Sasha had been gone he'd missed the ever inquisitive and oh so mysterious woman.

"That's ok Donny; it's good to have hobbies!" Sasha grinned sarcastically, to which Paolo replied with a dull grunt, "You could've at least said you missed me," she smirked as she playfully punched the clearly irked Paolo.

"Let just find Layton," he replied, as the two set off at a brisk pace to find the Professor.

"Luke we've been searching for leads for hours and all we've found is these small bits of wire and a rusty gear or two!" Flora complained as she and Luke both hiked up the hill leading toward St. Mystere's old market place.

"I know Flora, but I think maybe this next stop will give us some more clues," Luke said optimistically, "Come on just a little bit further,"

Flora rushed to catch up to Luke when she noticed an all to familiar top hat peep out from behind the corner Luke was about to turn, "Luke, wait a moment!" Flora cried out in a hushed tone, "The Professor and Remi are right up ahead, we don't want to you know-"

"'You know' what?" Luke asked.

"_You know_, interrupt them if they're having, oh I don't know, an important conversation, pertaining to, oh I don't know, the two of them!" Flora sharply whispered to Luke, hoping neither Layton nor Remi heard the two of them around the corner.

"Oh," He replied, blushing a little, "are you sure they're talking though? Let me just look around the corner really quick and if they are we'll wait for them to stop, but if they're not then let's just go over and see what they've found,"

"Fine you can see if they're talking, but I don't want us to go marching in there; who knows, maybe while they're investigating they'll start talking! I don't want to ruin the Professors and Remi's chances for a relationship here!"

Luke quickly peered around the wall, "No talking, just Remi and the Professor looking about for clues," Luke sighed, "You really think staying back here is going to be the best?"

"I'm positive," Flora nodded reassuringly, "Now here I've got a small puzzle for you to pass the time: We don't know how long it takes the Professor to find clues, only that Remi needs on average 8 minutes to locate one clue. Assuming that the Professor takes less time locating clues, find how many minutes will it take the Professor to find a clue that makes both Remi and Professor Layton find the same number of clues at the end of 20 minutes."

After a bit of calculating and asking Flora to repeat the question Luke finally came up with an answer, "I think its 7, is it 7?" Luke looked about, finding Flora on all fours looking around the corner, "Flora!"

"Luke, hush you're ruining the-Oh, right sorry. Mustn't snoop should I?" she blushed seeing the young mans displeased face.

"I said the answer is 7, is that right?" Luke sighed; Flora was clearly swept up in the romance blooming behind the wall.

"Yes that's right, now hush up," Flora pressed her ear against the brick wall in a vain attempt to hear what the Professor and Remi were discussing.

"Remi did you happen to locate anything in relation to our case?" Layton inquired seeing her return to the market place empty handed.

"None here, what about you Hershel?" she asked, also seeing he had no clues in his hands.

"No," he sighed, "As much as I hate to say this, the case seems to have run dry at Lady Dahlia. Perhaps I misjudged the letter, maybe this is all a misunderstanding on Lady Dahlia's part."

"Don't say that Hershel," Remi said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I've never doubted your judgment, now I'm sure something will turn up,"

"Your right, I mustn't give up should I?" Layton laughed as he pulled Remi into a deep hug. He smiled as he inhaled the familiar sent of motor oil and smoke that lightly floated around the mechanic, "Oh Remi what's beneath your foot their?"

"Oh, do you mean that thing under the cobble stone?" Remi said looking down at her feet.

"Yes, here do you mind?" Layton asked, as he exited the embrace.

"No, not at all," Remi said, bending down to pick up the object, "Why look at how it's folded, how odd,"

"Strange," Layton mused as he unfolded the small piece of paper and began to read, "Why Remi I do believe you've stepped on our most important clue to date,"

* * *

**What's this? Who's this Sasha you speak of? Why if you've been reading any other Professor Layton Fanfics, I'm sure you've stumbled upon the ever popular Adventures of Luke and Layton and in the recent season have come to know her OC Sasha! If you haven't read any of that fic I'll sum Sasha up for you: She's Don Paolo 'assistant' who just happens to be a ninja from Japan! The writer Trinity is what I'd consider to be a good pal of mine and has been a great source of encouragement from the very start of this fanfic. So with her blessing I will be using her own OC Sasha in my fanfic from now on! **

**Now back to the norm: Comment/Review/Send some Love, it's all appreciated but if you don't feel like it, that's A-OK with me too! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Out in a Storm

"What's the note say Professor?" Luke asked attempting to peer over Layton's shoulder.

"Well, my boy, it reads: 'Underneath the feet, secrets will meet'," the Professor responded, reading the note they had just found.

"That's the important clue Hershel?" Remi asked confused, "I don't really see that as important, simply ominous."

"Portentous or not, I do still think that this is an important clue as to what has happened here, and I do happen to have a hunch on what the note is refering to." The Professor explained. Soon after he spoke, a loud clap of thunder broke overhead, causing Flora to squeak out a small scream and the hairs of Luke's head to stand on end. Neither of the two cared for thunderstorms, whereas the Professor and Remi didn't seem very bothered by it. "We best find some cover, don't want to take any chances with a storm like that."

"Right," Luke replied with a shaky voice, he really didn't want to get caught out in a storm. Quickly the four set out in search of an open building that seemed fairly sturdy. After a bit of exploring they settled on a small house a few feet away from the ridge overlooking the town. As soon as they entered the home it was clear who had once lived here: Archibald.

Books were overturned and many of the shelves were in disarray. The Professor's heart dropped a bit, he hated seeing such an extensive collection of books in this condition, but for now he needn't be concerned about the room's situation. "Everyone going to be alright now?" he asked.

"I think so Professor," Flora said quietly with a slight nod. No sooner had she spoken, than a burst of thunder and lightning echoed across the room. Frightened Flora grabbed the nearest person, Luke.

"It's ok Flora," Luke said reassuringly, pulling the young woman into a soft embrace.

"Thanks Luke," she whispered into his ear. After a few more moments Flora seemed to have calmed down considerably and exited the hug, a slight flush of pink still visible on her face.

"Would you like to sit down now Flora?" Luke said in a hushed tone, as he motioned to the worn down floorboards. With a slight nod Flora joined Luke on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder as the two talked to pass the time during the storm.

Meanwhile out in the storm a frazzled Don and level headed Sasha made their way through the abandoned town. Don jumped at every lightning bolt and clasp of thunder, "Donny, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep jumping at every noise from the storm," Sasha cooed at the frightened man. "Maybe we should find a place to hide out since you're so scared,"

"You've got to be kidding Sasha! Me, scared? You're just imagining things," he retorted back.

"Oh really, you're not scared? So why is it that every time that storm makes a peep you go all haywire and try and hide behind me?" Sasha replied to Don's outlandish claim.

"Why I don't-" Paolo began only to be cut off by a loud ring of thunder. With a girlish cry Don dashed behind Sasha involuntarily.

"Well then Donny?" she said, a slight smirk growing across her face.

"I suppose finding an empty building wouldn't be to hard of a task," He replied as he continued to cling to Sasha's ankles, "Right then, let's find us a hiding spot!"

While Flora and Luke sat and talked Layton and Remi were discussing the clue they had just found and what they were planning on doing next. "So you say you have a hunch Hershel?" Remi asked warily.

"As a matter of fact I do," Layton replied, "Here I've sketched out a small map of St. Mystere based on both what I've seen recently and what I remember from Luke and I's first vist,"

Remi took hold of the small scrap of paper Layton managed to find in what was left of Archibald's study. On it there were several streets interweaving, along with a few key buildings outlined. Most of the streets were made up with two solid lines, some were named others were not. There was however one small street that weaved it was throughout most of the town and appeared to move under some roads; it was unnamed.

"Now Remi tell me which spot on the map the clue we found is directing us toward," Layton said, confidant that Remi would be able to solve the small puzzle.

After a few minutes of thought only one answer made sense, "It's this part isn't it?" She asked Layton, as she pointed to the small street that wove its way all the way around St. Mystere.

"Correct Remi, but one more question: Do you know why that spot on the map is what we're being directed to?"

"I haven't a clue Hershel," Remi said shaking her head. With the small map he had drawn it was a bit difficult to understand the real answer.

"It's correct because that spot on the map is underground; it's the St. Mystere sewer pipes!" Layton exclaimed, visibly excited about the new clue, "I think we should check out the sewers tomorrow, it does seem to be a bit late now don't you think Remi?"

"I couldn't agree more Hershel," Remi nodded, "Wait, has it stopped thundering and lightning?"

"I think it has!" Layton smiled as he got up from his seat on the floor and made his way over to the small door. The Professor opened the entrance and peered outside, "Come have a look everyone!" He called back, "The stars are out and they've never looked brighter!"

"Looks like we're not going back to Eloise tonight huh Professor?" Luke asked as he joined his mentor outside to gaze at the stars.

"I'm afraid not my boy, it seems we'll just have to camp out at Archibald's place and maybe head back early in the morning,"

"We're going to have a campout!" Remi and Flora squealed.

"I've still got some camping gear stowed away in my plane; you don't have anything in the Laytonmobile do you Hershel?" Remi said eagerly.

"I don't believe I do, but I'm sure your camping equipment will do just fine." Layton replied a small smile on his face, he was glad everyone was making the best out of their current situation.

Soon Flora, Luke, Layton, and Remi had set up four small sleeping bags along with two lanterns and a few pillows. Fortunately for Layton and Luke Remi found some blankets in the Laytonmobile, since their legs would be squashed in the sleeping bags if they weren't unzipped to the now chilly home of Archibald.

Luke finished setting up his own sleeping area, and looked up to find Flora was gone. Upon exploring outside he found Flora shivering in her light dress in the cooling outside air. Luke reentered Archibald's home and retrieved his blanket which he placed around Flora's shivering shoulders.

"Oh Luke you didn't have to!" She protested.

"No I did, you're freezing out here," Luke said comfortingly, "What are you doing outside anyways?"

"Just thinking about the case," She replied distantly.

"Are you sure that's it?" Luke questioned, sensing Flora had something else entirely on her mind.

"I guess being back here reminds me so much of my mother and father," she sighed, "I know I've said this before, but I haven't been back in years. It really makes me feel like I failed them seeing the town the way it is."

"You didn't fail them Flora, you moved on, it's a part of life," Luke said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. The two stayed quite for several minutes, both taking in the cool spring air, and the crumbling town around them.

"I won't move on from you will I?" Flora asked Luke, her large eyes quivering with worry and tears.

"Never," Luke replied firmly as he pulled Flora closer to him. The two remained outside until the moon was directly overhead.

Little did the two know their entire conversation had been overhead by both Remi and the Professor. "Did you hear that Hershel?" Remi called out in a whisper to the Professor who was already lying on his sleeping bag.

"No, I didn't Remi," Layton lied, "you really shouldn't be eaves dropping Remi, what if Luke and Flora found out?"

"Oh come on, you didn't notice those two weasels setting us up all afternoon?" Remi chuckled as she returned to her post in front of the semi-opened window in front of Luke and Flora.

"It's gotten awful late Luke," Flora said with a yawn as she rested her head on his chest.

"How about we go to bed now?" He suggested.

"Not just yet," she whispered. Suddenly Luke felt a warm tickle on his cheek it was Flora! She had kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Flora," Luke returned, with a kiss of his own.

"They're kissing Hershel! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Remi said excitedly, quickly placing her hands over her mouth to keep her excitement to a quiet level.

"Remi hush! They'll hear you for sure!" Layton mock scolded.

"Quite right," she blushed as she made her way back to her own sleeping bag, "Good night to you too Hershel," with that she gave the Professor a quick peck on the forehead before returning to bed.

Don and Sasha finally made their way into the abandoned inn where Don had once stayed. Both were exhausted from several attempts at finding a safe spot to sleep, so the two almost instantly collapsed in the main hall of the inn. "Sasha, do you want me to see if there is a bed here?" Don asked the tired ninja, "Sasha?" he asked again hearing no reply the first time. Upon looking down at the woman he noticed the problem, she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, "Well goodnight to you too then, sleeping beauty,"

Don carefully carried Sasha toward a fairly intact sofa nearby the entrance hall, "Better not wake me up too early tomorrow," he grumbled, "Well goodnight," as he said his goodnights he lovingly covered her with his jacket. Soon Don Paolo too was asleep on an armchair nearby the small sofa.

Little did any of the visitors of St. Mystere know there was someone lurking about the town, a person that was quite far from being asleep.

* * *

**Kisses?! Romance!? Hey, you guys asked for it ;D As usual comments/reviews/suggestions/hugs are welcome and greatly appreciated! I'd really appreciate some suggestions for some upcoming chapters, seems for the moment I'm a bit stuck, but not to worry I'll have a new chapter up in no time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Stubborn Man

Luke awoke to a cold chill whispering at his feet. He slowly shuffled his way over to the window closest to him, all the while trying not to disturb his sleeping friends. Upon looking outside Luke found that it had rained last night. Somehow he had managed to sleep through the storm, despite their poor sleeping conditions. Upon walking back to his discarded sleeping bag, Luke noticed something odd: The Professor was gone, yet Flora and Remi were still in the room.

"Remi," Luke whispered into the still sleeping mechanic's ear.

"What?" She groaned as she rolled over to face the young man.

"I was wondering if you knew where Professor Layton is, it seems he's no longer asleep,"

"What are you talking about Luke?" Remi replied as she slowly sat up to see if what Luke had said was true, was Hershel really gone? "Oh, I see. Seems it wasn't a dream after all,"

"A dream, Remi what on earth are you talking about?" Luke asked Remi.

"Well," She sighed, her eyes barley open from sleep, "I remember Hershel he told me he was going out for a bit and would be back in time for us to eat some breakfast."

"So he left to go get us some food then?" Luke clarified, now understanding why the Professor left.

"Seems to be the case, now would you mind going back to sleep or something? It seems you're the only one that got a good night sleep." Remi grumbled as she rolled back over in her sleeping bag.

After a groggy conversation with Remi Luke exited what remained of Archibald's home and set out in search of the Professor. Luke first went about the old market place, unfortunately no life seems to hum from the once lively marketplace. Luke soon went off toward Flora's abandoned park, and shortly after the center of town. Luke reminded himself after a bit of searching St. Mystere was now a ghost town: It was very doubtful the Professor would find any food in St. Mystere.

Luke concluded that the Professor must have gone out of the town in search of food, either to Eloise's or some other place. So he hung around near the center of town to wait for Layton's return.

Sasha awoke, well rested and in a pleasant mood. The same couldn't be said for Don however, he'd never been a morning person and today was not a day to become one, "Good morning Don!" Sasha chirped to Don, still lying on the floor near Sasha's resting place, "did have any sweet dreams last night?"

"Yeah me being attacked by a garden snake," Don grumbled sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Huh, weird I had a dream I was gardening and I found a garden snake!" she replied springing from the worn couch and next to where Don still lied, "So do you want to go look for Layton again?"

"Alright then, let's go look for Layton and his brats," Don said with a bit more enthusiasm as he and Sasha both began to exit the run down inn.

"I wonder where the Professor could be now," Luke mused out loud as he leaned against what used to be a bakery, "Maybe he's brining back a feast for everyone to eat," Luke's stomach gurgled at the mention of food, "Hush, here maybe a puzzle will keep my mind off food," Luke flipped through his trusty pocketsize puzzle book, soon finding the perfect puzzle: Isaac and Albert were excitedly describing the result of the Pie Bake Off. There were three contestants, Louis, Rene, and Johannes. Isaac reported that Louis won the contest, while Rene came in second. Albert, on the other hand, reported that Johannes won the bake off, while Louis came in second. In fact, neither Isaac nor Albert had given a correct report of the results of the Pie Bake Off. Each of them had given one correct statement and one false statement. What was the actual placing of the three contestants?

After a good bit of thought Luke managed to think of an answer, "Johannes won; Rene came in second; Louis came in third."

"So Donny where exactly do you want to look first?" Sasha asked as the two began to walk outside the inn. Seconds after Sasha said this Don clamped both hands over her mouth, Sasha retaliated to this by jabbing Don in the chest, "What's the big idea?" she whispered harshly.

"That brat, he's right over there!" Don snapped back quietly as he pointed toward Luke, "I don't want those nincompoops chasing after us when we haven't even discovered why there here!"

"So, you're just spying on them?" Sasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-I, it's, well it-" Don stuttered, "It gets pretty boring sometimes, so I figured I'd find out what Layton knows that I don't. He's got to be here for some reason, now all I have to do is find out why,"

"Ah right, it's not like you secretly want to be his best friend like what's his name over there,"

"It's not that at all!" he shouted as best he could in a hushed tone, "Come on lets get out of here before the brat finds us," Don quickly dragged Sasha out of Luke's view and toward Reinhold manor where the two were forced to stop.

"I don't think we can cross the river today Don," Sasha said as she inched closer to the riverbank.

"Oh why is that?" he retorted.

"You've got to see the river; it's almost out of its banks!" Sasha replied dragging the stubborn man over to the edge of the bank. Don breathed a sigh of awe, it seemed he had never seen a river this close to overflowing.

"How'd it get from the babbling brook to that in one night?" he asked Sasha in a hushed tone.

"I guess when it rained last night it rained pretty hard, but then again I wouldn't know since I WAS SOUND ASLEEP!" Sasha gloated with a big grin to rub it in.

"Oh shut up, stupid ninja," Don muttered as he stalked away from the river edge and closer to the little boat they would use to cross the river, "I don't think we'll be able to cross the river today, what do you think Sasha?"

"What?" the ninja said as she quickly spun about to face Don, slipping on the wet grass in the process. It felt like the earth had begun to rotate slower as she silently fell into the river, Don watching in horror.

"Sasha!" Don called, running over to the river bank, "She'll pop up, she'll pop up," he repeated, "won't she?"

10 seconds ticket by, 15, 20, and Don had enough. With a deep breath and a tight squeeze of his eyes Paolo plunged into the rapid running river. He was quickly tosses from rock to rock as he drifted down the river, "Sasha! Sasha!" he called out, spurting water with every shout.

"Don!" a weak Sasha called back as she clung to a large rock in the middle of the river, "Over here Don! Help please, I can't swim!"

"Ok I'm coming," he shouted back as he let the river carry him to her. Don quickly reached the large rock and in an instant he too was holding onto it for dear life. Don had a plan in his head after a few minutes of catching his breath while he and Sasha clung to the rock. "You'll hold onto my back and we'll drift down the river until we find a low spot in the bank we can use to get ourselves back onshore," he shouted to Sasha over the roaring water. Sasha nodded in agreement, as she inched closer to Don. Before long she had managed to wrap her arms about Paolo's neck and the two were off.

After some time floating down the river Don and Sasha located a spot on the river bank where they could stop this nightmare. In next to no time the two were lying on the grass, far away from the river bank. "Well that was fun," Sasha quietly giggled.

"Never do that again," Don muttered as he lay quietly on his back. He didn't plan on moving for quite a while and that was fine with Sasha. They'd both been through quite a lot in the past few minutes.

"Luke, good to see you up my boy," the Professor called out to Luke, who was now busy solving another puzzle, "I've got breakfast for everyone straight from Eloise in the Laytonmobile, do you mind helping me get it?"

"Not at all; I'm starving," Luke replied with a grin and a gurgle from his stomach.

Before long Luke, Flora, Remi, and the Professor were all sitting together in Archibald's home eating a home cooked breakfast of scones and jam with some juice. "So what's next on the agenda Professor?" Flora asked in between bites of scone.

"I think we're going to investigate this," Layton replied, holding up the small slip of paper they had found the night before. It was the newest clue to the second mystery of St. Mystere.

"Where do you suppose is the best place for investigating that clue Professor?" Luke asked.

"Where else," Remi answered, "the sewer!"

* * *

**Quite a bit more Sasha and Don, but don't fret Layton and the gang will be back to their own adventures after breakfast! **

**As always I love to hear from you guys so any comments/reivews/suggestions are really appreciated, but if you're not really in the mood for any of that I'm just happy you're reading! If you want something to happen in an upcoming chapter let me know! I'll try my hardest to include as many suggestions and ideas as I can! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Squeezed in some commenter's suggestions this time, feel free to send me any suggestion on what you think should happen next, and if I'll try my hardest to fit it in! Also, James Birdsong I don't think I ever properly thanked you! You're always writing such short sweet and to the point responses that really are encouraging I really appreciate it! **

* * *

Chapter 15: Anything New

"Now you two are sure you don't want to join Remi and I on our investigation?" Layton asked Luke and Flora as the group began to ready themselves for another day of investigation.

"Well, I wouldn't mind-" Luke began only to be nudged in the ribs by Flora.

"No thank you Professor, Luke and I were planning on investigating around the town instead," Flora said, a smile spread wide across her face.

"Come on Hershel, Flora and Luke know what they're doing," Remi said, "Now come on let's go check out the underground!"

"Oh Professor, I think I left something in your car when we first arrived!" Flora interjected, "Would you mind if I borrowed the car keys? I'll return them as soon as you and Remi are back at Archibald's,"

"Alright, but no monkey business," Layton said, as he apprehensively released the Laytonmobile's keys.

"Cross my heart!" Flora replied, as Layton and Remi left the tiny home, "Come on Luke to the Laytonmobile!"

"Right behind you!" he replied dashing after a now sprinting Flora.

Remi and the Professor made their way down past the old market and back into the center of town closer to the Reinhold manor. They passed the town hall and rounded the corner towards Crouton's now abandoned café. "Well here we are," Layton said as he and Remi reached a small manhole in the middle of the cobblestone street, "Ladies first?"

"Oh why thank you-" Remi began only to be cut off by a fit of sneezing.

"Goodness Remi," Layton said handing her one of his handkerchiefs, "are you quite sure you're up to investigating today? It seems you've caught a nasty cold,"

"No, no Hershel," Remi said lightly, "Just a bit of sneezing that's all! Now let's see what exactly is so interesting about these sewers!"

"Flora you're sure it's ok to be driving the Laytonmobile to Eloise's?" Luke asked in a shaky voice as Flora bounced the small car over another large bump in the road.

"We're fine Luke, _relax_," Flora said in a reassuring tone, however her driving soon made Luke forget she'd ever told him to calm down. Fortunately the two had left St. Mystere fairly early in the morning so by the time they arrived at Eloise's home it was time for lunch.

"Eloise we're back!" Luke called out, as he rapped a fist to the woman's door, "Would you mind letting us in?"

"You're back!" Eloise beamed, "The Professor said that storm kept you from coming back here last night, hope everyone got a good sleep,"

Eloise ushered Luke and Flora into the small shop, insisting they both eat a proper lunch before taking off again, "So, how's St. Mystere? Find anything new for the case?"

"I'm sorry miss but that's classified," Luke said, in what he thought was his best Inspector Chelmey impersonation, receiving only slight giggles from Flora and a puzzled look from Eloise.

"Oh come on Luke," Flora said playfully pushing the young man, "All we've found so far is a note which seems to be directing us to the sewers of St. Mystere,"

"Interesting," Eloise mumbled with a slightly disgusted expression crossing her face.

"Before we go, Eloise, would you mind sparing any gardening tools that you have here?" Flora inquired.

"Why sure they're out in the shed," Eloise replied as she stacked the plates used from the threes lunchtime meal.

"Wonderful, thanks so much!" Flora smiled, dragging Luke outside to Eloise's shed, "Ok I'll drive the car around, you get the tool,"

"Tools, what kind of tools?" Luke attempted to ask, only to have Flora run off in excitement to fetch the car.

"Careful now Remi, don't want to slip on these," Layton called up to the mechanic as he climbed down the rungs that led down to the sewer.

"I'll be fine," Remi replied, coughing slightly as she began her decent, "It's not that hard to-ah-ah-ahchoo!"

"Remi are you alright?" Layton asked.

"I'm fine, just don't worry, I'm completely fine!" Remi snapped back at Layton, as she made her way down the last several steps, "Now come on let's see what we can find,"

Layton turned on the small flashlight that he had found sitting in the Laytonmobile, "See anything?"

"No, not yet, but how about we head down this way?" Remi suggested, pointing toward the right.

"Right, let's go," Layton replied. The two walked quietly through the sewers and around a small corner to find what neither had expected, "Is that, a robot?"

"I think that's Archibald!" Layton said rushing to the robotic man's side, "Remi, check to see if he too had the blocker in his wrist,"

"Right," Remi mumbled as she look at both of the robot's wrist, examining them thoroughly for the same small slits they had found on Lady Dahlia, "ah-ha!" Remi place her pointer finger on a small incision on Archibald's right wrist, and the same shrill beep quickly filled the sewer.

"It seems my hunch was on target," Layton mused, hand covering mouth in thought.

"Ok Flora what tools do you need exactly?" Luke asked after Flora retuned with the Laytonmobile.

"Well we'll just have to see what Eloise has and go from there," She replied, quickly opening the shed doors revealing the inside.

"That's her shed?" Luke said is disbelief. The tool shed did not look like what Luke had envisioned; the neat and punctual Eloise's shed was overrun with wires, tools, and odds and ends creating a tangled and messy shed that was uninhabitable.

With a small sigh Flora attempted to inspect what little of the shed she could see, "I don't think we'll be able to clear this in time before the Professor realizes we're missing Luke,"

"Me neither, perhaps we should just see if we can make use of anything that's right near the front of the shed," Luke suggested, "I'll be happy to help you look Flora, but please would you mind telling me what exactly we're looking for!"

"Well, I was thinking some garden shears would do the trick," Flora said as she began to examine the clump of objects in front of her, "I think something like that would do the job,"

Quickly the two set out in search of anything resembling a cutting device, occasionally Luke and Flora would pull an object from the pile, but eventually Flora was successful in finding a fitting tool, "Look Luke its perfect!" she cried holding a small pair of gardening clippers, "I'm sure this'll work nicely,"

"What are we going to use them for?" Luke asked as he and Flora returned to the Laytonmobile.

"I'm sure you'll remember once we get back to St. Mystere," Flora teased the young man with a small wink as she started up the car and headed back to St. Mystere.

"Remi, I do believe we've found exactly what the clue intended," Layton said in a hushed tone.

"I think you're quite right Hershel," Remi replied as she continued to examine the unmoving Archibald.

Suddenly in the distance the sound of feet came echoing towards Layton and Remi, "Luke, is that you?" Layton called out, unsure of who was approaching.

Suddenly a young man with dusty brown hair and large rimmed glasses rounded the corner, "You really should not be here. Please leave now," he said to Remi and Layton.

"My dear sir, why do you require us to leave," Layton asked puzzled, to him it didn't appear that neither he nor Remi had been causing any harm.

"Please do not make me ask again; don't you know that visitors are not welcome in St. Mystere any more?" the man replied stepping towards the stone cold Archibald and Remi,

"We're not going anywhere, and you'll like it," Remi replied in between light coughs.

"Now please leave before I am forced to take action; now excuse me I'll be taking him," the man said as he quickly picked up Archibald and dashed away from Remi and Layton.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Remi called out to the man as she attempted to chase after him, despite her ill condition.

"Remi, wait!" Layton called out, quickly catching up to the now hunched over woman, "Remi are you alright?" Layton placed a gentle hand on her back as she coughed heavily.

"I don't think so Hershel," She said looking up at the Professor. "Oh no, he got away,"

Layton pressed the back of his hand against Remi's burning hot forehead "You seem awfully warm, come on let's head back to Archibald's. I think you should lie down."

"No Hershel we need to go after him! He seems to know about everything going on in the village," Remi whined.

"No buts, we're going back to Archibald's now. I'm almost positive we'll run back into our little friend again," Layton replied reassuringly, as he wound his hands around hers.

* * *

**Apologies for this being late, I always shoot for Monday updates, but I've been slipping up ^^ **

**As always reviews/comments/suggestions/hugs are fully welcomed and great appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: If You Insist

Sasha and Don sat huddled on the banks of the river, both sopping wet. "Feeling any better Donny?" Sasha asked as she weakly gripped her clammy hands together for heat.

"Better considering I could've just drowned," Don replied, shakily standing up from his spot. It seemed he was just now getting over the shock that came from their previous episode, "So what's next?"

"Find Layton I suppose, I'm really not sure," She shrugged, "this is _you're_ plan Don; what do you suggest?"

"Well we could, maybe, perhaps…" Don muttered to himself, "Ok fine I haven't a clue what my plan is," he confessed.

"You just aimlessly followed Layton here I suppose?" Sasha prodded sitting back down near the river bank, "Is that all you ever do?"

"It is not!" Don puffed, "I-I have other hobbies I'd have you know! Why I started, well it's those things with the, it's the small things you build…"

"Miniatures,"

"Right, well I make miniatures!" Don boasted with a wide grin stretching across his face, "wait, I never asked you Sasha, why exactly are you here?"

"Well I wasn't trying to find you if that's what you're asking," Sasha snapped sensing Don's suspicions, "I came to St. Mystere for, _personal reasons_,"

"Oh, I see," Don said sitting beside Sasha. "Having any luck with those, well, reasons?"

"Not really," Sasha sighed as she gazed off the crumbling Reinhold manor, "Maybe if we can cross the river I will though,"

"Well it seems that little stream has shrunk back to normal, maybe if we head back to the boat we can cross the river,"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sasha beamed.

"Come on Luke! We're almost there!" Flora called back to the young man as she dashed off towards Reinhold manor.

"I'm coming, hold you're horses!" Luke called back to Flora as he pulled the boat from the river and onto the shore.

"Almost there Luke, come on!" Flora squealed with delight as she rounded the corner of the mansion and made a mad dash for the still standing branch which marked her mother's tomb. "There, now we've just got to start cutting away all these vines,"

"Cutting that, we're going to cut all of that?" Luke gestured toward the grave's entrance, "That'll take forever Flora and it's getting hotter by the second!"

Flora stood pouting in front of the entrance, "Luke you told me a gentlemen helps a lady no matter what!" she cried, sending regretful thoughts running through Luke's mind.

"I suppose I did Flora," He muttered picking up the miniscule garden shears, "You'll help though won't you?"

"Of course I will Luke!" Flora replied, "But how can I help you when there is only one pair of garden shears?"

Luke sighed inwardly, knowing that he would be working the rest of the afternoon on the vine by himself, "It's fine, you don't have to help," He exhaled, "I'll let you know when I'm finished. Go find the Professor I'm sure he'll have something for you to do,"

"Well if you insist," Flora replied as she walked away.

Don and Sasha eventually made their way back to the crossing that led to Reinhold manor, only to find that the lone remaining rowboat was resting on the opposite bank. "Well it looks like we're not getting across any time soon Sasha," Don muttered, a bit irritated at the thought of all the walking they had done for nothing.

"I suppose you're right Don," Sasha sighed as she glanced across the river at the mansion, "perhaps the person who used the boat will return it back to this side when they cross the river again?"

"Knowing my luck that person is one of the brats," Don grumbled quietly to himself, "Those two could never manage a thing like that properly,"

As Sasha examined the opposite banks and the area around Reinhold manor from her position on the bank, she noticed someone approaching, "Donny get down!" She cried pushing herself on top of the man, sending the two deep into a cluster of bushes.

"Sasha what did you-" Don began only to be shushed by Sasha, who was looking out of the bushes and toward whom ever was coming up the rowboat.

"It's Flora," Sasha whispered to herself as she watched the young woman slowly push the small boat into the river before hoping in it. After several minutes the boat rocked onto the riverbank releasing Flora as she went on her way back into the remains of St. Mystere.

"Well now we've got the boat let's get a move on!" Don called to Sasha who was still huddled in the bushes, "Sasha, come on,"

"Right, sorry," Sasha replied shaking her head as she stood up from the brush, "I just got- just distracted is all,"

Luke sighed as he sat down, back resting against the cooler stone entrance to Lady Violet's grave. He had been cutting away the vines that laced their way around the entrance for an hour and a half now and upon inspecting his handiwork it seemed his efforts hadn't made an impact. Luke wondered if Flora had been able to help if this would've gone faster, "It would have at least been a bit more fun," he sighed thinking of the fun conversations and puzzles the two would have most likely laughed about. Cursing the now sweltering sun Luke got back up to work, with Flora weighing heavy on his thoughts.

Flora's footsteps echoed across the vacant marketplace buildings as she made her way to the Professor and Remi. After finding no sign of the two near Archibald's home she turned around and began to head back to Reinhold manor. On her way back to Luke Flora stopped in near what remained of the inn. Peering through the cracked window Flora could only see a few feet into the building, and from what she could see it was almost uninhabitable. With a small sigh Flora turned around only to find a man standing directly in front of her, "Excuse me sir, I-" Flora began only to be quickly picked up by the man and whisked away down into a dark alley way with only a small cry of , "LUKE!" to alert anyone.

Luke pulled the final vine from the entrance revealing another blocker: An elaborate puzzle lock. With a heave sigh Luke stood up, deciding to resume his and Flora's quest to enter her mother's grave in the morning. Returning to the banks of the river Luke noticed that the boat was no longer on his side of the shore, "Could this day get any worse?"

* * *

**Flora needs to get herself some mace..... As always reviews, comments, or even a suggestion or two are fully welcomed and appreciated I just love hearing from you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Jumping To Conclusions

Layton sat beside the now sleeping Remi. It appeared that she had come down with a mild cold, nothing too serious, but it was going to keep her from assisting any further in the case until she was better. As she slept Remi mumbled a few phrases here and there, all the while the Professor lightly brushed his hand across her back comfortingly, "There, there," he said in a hushed tone, "You'll be feeling better soon,"

As the two rested in the quite and abandoned home of Archibald Layton began to rethink the case now that this mysterious stranger had become involved. Perhaps he was the one behind the missing towns' folks. That didn't seem quite right to the Professor, the man may have been related to the case that was certain, but to claim he was behind the entire thing seemed to be jumping to conclusions, "I think maybe-" Layton began to muse only to be cut off by a far away cry.

A distant, yet still audible cry of, "LUKE!" echoed across the abandoned market place.

"That sounded like Flora," the Professor whispered, so as not to disturb Remi, "I'd better go check on things Luke and Flora have been gone far too long," with a small kiss on the forehead and a letter explaining his whereabouts Layton left the still slumbering Remi in hopes of settling what he thought was a squabbling Luke and Flora.

After examining the marketplace and much of the town, Layton set out for Reinhold manor, "I wonder if Flora's voice could have carried all the way to the marketplace from here," he wondered aloud, "we'll just have to see," as he reached the riverbank Layton discovered a sleeping Luke across the river, while the small rowboat gently swayed in the wind as it rested on the opposite bank. Quickly the Professor scrambled to get the boat into and across the lake so he would be able to reach Luke.

"Luke, wake up, come on," Layton said quietly as he gently shook the sleeping Luke awake.

"Five more minutes Professor, I don't wanna go to school," Luke mumbled still in a dreamlike state.

"Luke, please we need to find Flora!" the Professor pleaded.

With a small yawn, Luke replied "P-Professor? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Layton creased his brow in concern.

"The only thing I remember is the row boat, it was on the other side of the river and I couldn't get across, a-and FLORA!"

"Flora? What about her Luke?"

"She, I- I heard her scream," Luke stuttered nervously, "and that's all I can remember,"

"Strange," the Professor muttered, placing a hand on his chin, "I heard someone scream as well,"

"I think something terrible has happened Professor,"

"As do I Luke," the Professor agreed, "Come now let's see if we can find her!"

As Luke and Layton crossed the river in the small boat Sasha remained vigilant at her post in the bush, "Donny, Donny," she hissed, prodding the sleeping man.

"Huh? Did something happen, what'd I miss?" he mumbled.

"It seems like something has happened to Flora, now it's just Luke and Professor Layton crossing the river,"

Don perked up, "What's that you say? Layton is it?"

"Hush Donny, they'll here you!" Sasha whispered harshly, clamping a hand down on Paolo's mouth.

"Luke, let's split up," Layton suggested, "I'll search near the market and Flora's park,"

Luke nodded in agreement, "Right Professor, I'll check out near the inn and over by the entrance to St. Mystere!" and with that the two went their separate ways, both desperately trying to find their friend.

"Don, I think we should help Luke and Layton look for Flora," to which she was replied with nothing but mumbled and mutters. "Oh right sorry," Sasha said lifting her hand from Don's mouth.

"Took you long enough," He muttered, "now we are not helping those two,"

"Why not Don?" Sasha protested.

"Because I said so, now that's final," Don said lying back down, "Tell me when something else interesting happens,"

"Don!" Sasha snapped, "We're going to help Layton and Luke find Flora whether you like it or not!"

"You really want to do this huh?" Don asked the ninja, to which he received a nod of yes, "Fine. I'll have you know we're not going to be telling Layton. I mean can you imagine what we'd say to him if we found out? 'Oh here's you're kid or whatever, sorry for stalking you, bye!' we'd sound insane!"

"We're just helping them get Flora back; we don't have to say anything!" Sasha replied sternly, "Now come on let's go help them!"

"Fine," Paolo grumbled as he chased after a sprinting Sasha.

Meanwhile, Flora sat blindfolded in who knows where, "Sir, please let me go! I assure you I did nothing wrong!" she pleaded.

"Ah, as if," scoffed the mystery man, "You expect me to let you go after you broke into St. Mystere!"

"Broke in?" Flora replied quite puzzled.

"You heard me, you and you're little gang broke in here and I know exactly why!" the man snapped back.

"We came to find Lady Dahlia! She sent me a letter asking for help!" Flora shouted back, "Please just let me go, I assure you my friend and I mean no harm to you or St. Mystere,"

"How, how in the world do you know Lady Dahlia?" the man replied quietly. "My name is Flora Reinhold; my father was the Late Barron Reinhold," Flora began only to be cut off by the now furious mystery man.

"You're lying!" he shouted at Flora, "You're just like the rest of them you're just here to take! Well you know what? You and all you're friends are in for a rude awakening,"

"What are you going to do?" Flora replied nervously.

The mystery man quietly chucked, "I'm going to get you're friend, then you'll see," and with that he left Flora, alone and in the dark.

As the Professor, Luke, Sasha and Don searched for Flora and the mystery man scoured St. Mystere for them Remi began to awaken at Archibald's home, "Luke? Hershel?" she whispered into the now darkening sky, "Is anyone there?"

* * *

**Gee, who is that mystery man? He seems kinda angry! As always reviews/comments/suggestions are greatly welcome! I always love hearing from you guys :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Darkened Night

"Something must've happened," Remi whispered quietly to herself, wrapping a blanket tight around her slightly shivering shoulders. The night air was beginning to grow colder, and Remi's sickened state left her shaking and in desperate need of warmth. After quickly scanning around Archibald's home, and the market place, Remi made her decision, "I'll go find them,"

Remi might have been sick, but she was determined. She had a gut feeling something was wrong, and she wasn't going to just sit back and wait for something to happen. Remi quietly searched around the center of town, working her way back toward Reinhold manor. She only stopped every so often to adjust her blanket.

As the moon grew higher in the sky, the town seemed to become surrounded in darkness, leaving Remi blinded in the night. Heading down a dark and narrow alley way Remi found herself a bit turned around, and unsure of where she had ended up. It appeared she had just reached a small café, but with no lights on in St. Mystere it was too dark to tell. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Remi hissed angrily at herself. Now she was lost, and had no luck in finding Hershel or Luke.

"Donny, isn't that Remi Altava?" Sasha whispered as she and Don quickly scampered in the dark past a confused Remi.

"So what if it is?" He huffed, clearly not wanting to get involved.

"So, maybe she needs our help!" Sasha whispered shrilly to him, hoping her slightly angered face would show through the dark air separating them.

"Oh no, that's not what we agreed on. You said you wanted to help Flora, not that Altava woman, or the other brat. We're only finding Flora and that's final." Don replied firmly.

Sasha nodded understandingly, "Right, only Flora then," and with that they continued their search for the young woman, all the while Sasha tried to keep a close eye on the wandering Remi.

Remi wasn't the only one battling the darkness; Layton and Luke were having a tough time as well. After searching around the market place for a good half hour and with no sign of Flora the Professor decided to head back to check on Remi. "Remi! I'm back, seems we've lost Flora though; have you-" began Layton, who had assumed Remi was still sitting in the aged home. Looking up he noticed Remi was no longer where he had left her, and after a quick sweep of the home realized that she was not inside Archibald's. With a heavy heart Layton took full responsibility, "This is my fault; I should have never left her here alone," tipping his hat downward, Layton tried is best to keep himself composed, "Maybe coming back was a mistake,"

Luke wandered about the darkened St. Mystere, all the while shaking like a leaf. As he circled around the empty village he continually cursed himself for never truly overcoming his fear of the dark. Rounding another Luke felt along the stone and brick walls that surrounded him in hopes of finding a familiar building that would guide him in the right direction. Feeling his way through the town, Luke thought to himself that this must have been what it was like to be blind.

After several minutes of fumbling along in the dark Luke managed to locate what appeared to be the old inn near the entrance of St. Mystere. Almost seconds after placing his hands along the rough brick that surrounded the inn, Luke found himself running hard into a currently invisible object with a loud crunching sound following. "My glasses!" the object cried out in distress.

"Oh pardon me," Luke quickly replied, his gentlemen instincts kicking in, "Are they broken?"

With a small quiver in their voice the figure replied "I think so,"

"Oh I'm awfully sorry I- wait a moment! What are you doing in St. Mystere at this time of night?" Luke asked a bit puzzled, he had thought he and his friends were the only visitors in St. Mystere.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," the figure replied grimly, standing up from his fruitless search for his broken glasses.

"Why I'm out searching for a friend of mine, her name is Flora. Have you seen her around anywhere?"

A snide grin flicked across the figure's face as he replied, "Oh I've seen her. Would you like me to take you to her?"

"Yes please that'd be very helpful!" Luke said, grateful to the break in Flora's disappearance. No sooner had he given his reply of gratitude Luke instantly regretted opening his mouth to the stranger.

With lightening speed, and a surprisingly accurate hit the figure struck Luke over the head with a blunt object, instantly knocking him unconscious. "You'll be with your friend soon enough," the figure smirked as he dragged Luke away from the inn and into the darkened night.

"Luke?" Layton called out to the young man as he began to continue his search for Flora and now Remi. "My boy, oh please tell me you're not missing as well." Desperate, and slightly disoriented Layton began to, unknowingly, double back towards the market place. Trying to remain calm, the Professor took three sharp breaths and reminded himself it was only the darkness that was causing all the worry. Suddenly Layton heard soft footsteps approaching from behind. "Remi?" he called out hopefully, but no reply was given, "Luke?" he tried again, but again no response was made.

"Don't worry I'm a friend," a soft voice called to the Professor, "I'll help you find your friends, and maybe then you can solve this mystery."

A gentle hand made its way onto the Professor's slumped shoulders, and gave a reassuring squeeze, "trust me," the voice cooed.

In no state to refuse aid, Layton gave a quick nod and cupped his hand around his new guide's delicate hand. "I hope we find them," he whispered to the voice.

"Well will," it replied softly, "they're nearby I just know it."

Meanwhile Don meandered about the pitch black streets of St. Mystere. As he made his way about he softly chatted to an eerily quite Sasha about the silly soap opera's his mother had once made him watch. "Sasha are you even listening to me?" he hissed into the night. "Fine see if I listen to you're silly babbling th-" he began only to run into a nearby building shortly after beginning his retort. "Sasha!" Don snapped loudly, but he received only silence from the night instead of a reply. "Sasha where are you?"

Once again no response was given and a slight panic washed over Don. This panic was soon doused with advice from his mother he had received at an early age: 'When you're lost remain in one spot, that way you won't get even more lost!' Sitting down in the middle of the empty street, Don clutched his legs to his chest, "Somewhere in this blasted village you'd better be hiding Sasha," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**My sincerest apologies to all of you out there reading! I've been meaning to update this for several weeks now, but had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, hopefully it sounds alright. As always let me know what you think with a comment/review/suggestion, you guys have no idea how much you're support really makes me want to get every chapter done faster! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Don't Leave Me Alone

Flora sat in both silence and darkness, feeling more alone than she had been in years. As she sat she tried to free her hands and feet from the thick ropes they were bound with. Struggling with the ropes, Flora didn't even notice the sounds of someone approaching her cell door.

With a loud thud and slam of the heavy cell door, a newcomer was heaved into the chamber. "Who is there?" Flora called out, still stricken sightless by a blindfold.

"Flora?" Luke croaked out, his head still throbbing from being hit, "Flora it's Luke!"

"Luke!" Flora echoed, "Oh Luke, why are you here?"

"I just got captured by someone; I'm not sure who though. I never got a real good look at his face." He muttered quietly, his mind beginning to grow fuzzy. "I'm feeling a bit sleepy,"

"Luke? Are you alright, Luke?" Flora asked concerned upon the young man's voice becoming soft and it was difficult to make out some of his words.

"I'm- I'm fine," he shrugged, beginning to drift between awareness and unconsciousness.

"Luke, stay awake. Do you hear me? STAY AWAKE!" Flora pleaded, now feeling extremely helpless as she sat blinded and tied to a bolted down chair. There was no way for her to help him, no matter how badly she wanted to assist him.

Seconds ticked by, and soon became minutes. Luke was clearly unconscious, but through the silence Flora could hear his quiet breathing. "I need to get us out of here," Flora whispered to herself, "But how?"

The Professor continued on his path, still guided by the calming voice. "Just a little bit farther, then I will leave you," the voice sighed quietly.

"You're leaving?" Layton replied, a bit surprised, "But we've yet to find anyone!"

"It's almost morning, and I must leave before the sun shines. You'll find them if you continue on the path we've been on," The guide gave a small squeeze to Layton's hand, as if to further reassure him of the course they had been traveling.

"I can see the sun rising now," Layton said quietly, a few minutes after the voice had explained of its set departure.

"Then I must leave. Good luck to you Professor, I'll be watching." And with that the delicate hand smoothly slid from Layton's and slipped into the remaining night.

"Good bye, friend." The Professor whispered to the guide, unsure if it had heard him or not.

Remi was exhausted; she had walked circles throughout the night, trying to find any of her missing friends. Now she sat, with her back up against the gate that led to Flora's park. The cool metal stakes kept her body upright and semi-alert, despite her mental screams of fatigue. "Maybe I should go looking again," murmured Remi to her self, "They might be out there- they might be hurt,"

Pulling herself up with the aid of the metal stakes, Remi shakily got to her feet. She set off towards the market place, wrapping the small blanket firmly around her shoulders.

After only a few minutes of walking Remi heard the distinct sounds of feet coming closer along the cobblestone road she had been walking on throughout the night. Instantly her entire body stiffened in fear, in the pit of her stomach she somehow felt that whoever was approaching was not going to be an ally. "Who is it?" she managed to squeak out, as the unknown person slowly rounded the corner.

"Remi is that you?" a welcoming and familiar voice called out. It was the Professor! Both ran full force towards one another, embracing each other tightly.

"I thought something had happened to you," Remi chocked out through small sobs, "Oh Hershel please don't leave me alone again,"

"Never," he replied firmly, as Remi cried even harder into his chest.

Meanwhile, Don had finally awoken from his resting place, with still no Sasha in sight. With a small sigh, he got up and looked about the abandoned building he had camped in during the night. It appeared as though whoever had lived here before had enjoyed food quite a lot. There were plates, forks, and knives all scattered across the floor along with old boxes marked with various food labels all along the sides. "Such strange people," he muttered to himself as he began to rummage through more of the abandoned items.

Suddenly a loud crash came from one of the cracked windows. In burst Sasha, landing in a somersault. "How was that Donny?" she laughed cheerfully.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Don screamed, his entire body plastered to the nearest wall, "What do you think you're trying to do woman?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," Sasha pouted, then with a yawn replied, "I think I'll take a nap now,"

"B-but, where have you been? What were you doing? Come on Sasha you can't just burst in like that and expect me to go about my merry way without a few answers!"

With a shake of her head Sasha replied, "Not now Don, I'll tell you later, maybe after my nap, ok?"

Don grumbled in annoyance, "Dumb ninja never tells me anything,"

"What was that?" Sasha asked sharply as she lay down on top of several food boxes.

"N-nothing, nothing at all Sasha!" Don squeaked meekly, trying not to anger the ninja further. And with that Sasha fell right asleep, leaving Don to fend for himself a little bit longer in the meat smelling house.

* * *

**Because of the long lull between my last update and this one I feel that I owe you guys an explination as to why this chapter took so long. For the past several months I've been feeling more and more uninspired by this fic, like I was writing it just to get it out of my head and not for the joy of actually writing it. And in my opinion, me writing it just to get it out isn't fair to me, and it certinaly isn't fair to you. Stories like that come out hollow and who wants to read something like that? I appologize to those of you whom I told I was going to update soon, you and I both know I didn't and I should've been honest with you. Hopefully now that I'm mostly out of my funk I can get back in the groove of trying to update at least once a month if not more than that. **

**I really appreaciate all you guys who've continued to read this fic all the time I've been gone, and hopefully most, if not all of you are still willing to wait a little longer for another chapter in the very near future. Thank you all for your support, you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**-Attilee.**


End file.
